The Journey begins
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Some Charming family moments now that they're all on board the Jolly Roger. Hints of Captain Swan and another ship later on but that would spoil the surprise...
1. Opening up

Hook glanced round and smiled when he saw Emma standing looking at the moonlight hitting the waves.

"You know," he started, pausing while she got over the shock of him being there. "I know how you feel." He pretended not to notice her hastily wiping a tear away before turning to face him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, startled at being caught so vulnerable.

"I remember how it feels to lose your true love… I still feel it." Hook looked at her, understanding in his eyes. Emma walked over to him, still in her bare feet and night clothes.

"I can't sleep properly anymore." She whispered. Hook could hear her clearly over the quiet sea breeze and the gentle rocking of the boat. He nodded; he remembered how hard the nights were. "Every time I close my eyes, I see them both." Emma's eyes filled with tears again. Hook knew without asking that the other person was Henry.

"Well, you know that's there's nothing I can do about Neil. However, I swear to you, Miss Swan, we will find your son." Emma had to put on a brave front for her parents, or they would just worry about her- but she didn't for Hook. Without warning, she pressed herself into him- just needing someone to hold her. Though he was shocked for a moment, Hook understood that Emma wasn't as strong as she pretended, and needed some support.

"Well this is very cosy." A voice said from the other side of the deck. Emma tore away from Hook instantly to see James staring at them. Mary Margaret came behind him, looking more annoyed at James than Emma and Hook. They too were in night clothes and barefoot. James also had his sword however.

"We were just talking mate. Nothing fishy, she just needed…some support…that's all." James didn't look like he believed Hook, and Mary Margaret even in the dim moonlight could see that Emma's eyes were puffy and red. She was a little hurt, why didn't Emma come to them if she was hurting? She thought they were past this.

"Well we can handle that." James said.

"Look, there's no need to cause a fuss. I'm just…over tired…I'm fine really. I'll just go back to my cabin and go to sleep-"

"I don't think so." Snow chimed. She walked back to her cabin, gesturing for Emma to follow her. Emma rolled her eyes at Hook and followed her mom into her parents' cabin. "Once Emma's ok, I'll deal with you too James!" Snow called behind her, careful that it wasn't loud enough to wake the others. James just waved vaguely in her direction. He'd be able to get Snow on side easily. Before that, James had to warn off the pirate. James walked up to Hook casually, but still with his hand by his sword.

"Listen," James began. Hook could tell there was no aggression or threat in his voice, but also that he was deadly serious. "I appreciate everything you're doing to help us get Henry back. But please, keep your distance from my grieving daughter." Hook shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Trust me mate, I have no interest in romancing a broken hearted woman" James nodded, seeing that Hook meant it.

"Good, see that it stays that way. Good night, Captain." With that, James walked back to his cabin.

While James had been warning off Hook, Snow had been trying to get Emma to open up to her. "Sit down, honey." Snow had said, already sitting on one side of the bed. Emma sat down gingerly, not liking the idea of two emotional talks in one night. Snow noticed her daughter's nervousness, but chose to ignore it.

"Look, I'm sorry I went to Hook rather than either of you guys, but I just didn't want you to worry." Snow immediately grabbed Emma's hand.

"Emma, honey, I'm your mom. If I'm not worrying about you, there's a problem. And if I thought you weren't worried or upset right now, I'd be even more worried!" Snow tilted her head to the side. "But for me to help you, I need you to come to me when it all gets too much. I've got 28 years' worth of making it all better to make up for." With that, Emma's emotions got the better of her again. She launched herself into Snow's arms.

"I just miss them both so much!" She cried. Snow knew Emma had had this coming on. She was grateful her daughter was finally opening up her. Snow stroked through Emma's hair, shushing her.

"Hey, it's ok. I know it's hard. But we will find Henry, and that's what you've got to focus on right now. After that, we can help you both say good bye to Neil" Emma nodded feebly into her mom's shoulder. Snow just held her after that. Emma was starting to feel a little better after that, until her dad walked in and made her feel uncomfortable again.

"Are you alright now, Emma?" He asked. Emma pulled away stiffly, wiping her eyes again.

"Ah, yeah," Emma looked embarrassed at her mom. "Thanks for that. I'll go to bed now…night…"

"You're going straight to bed, yeah?" James asked. Emma looked confused, but nodded and left. Snow knew fine well James meant she was to stay away from Hook. She gave her husband an overly sweet smile that he knew meant only trouble for him.

"James sweetie, do you remember when we hunted back home, you would almost always stand on a stick and scare off a gazelle?" James nodded, waiting for his wife's wrath. "Well," Snow's smile faded, and she gave him a "you've ruined our moment" kind of look. "Emma was the gazelle there, and you just hacked down a whole tree." Snow quickly turned over in bed so she had her back to him.

"Oh come on Snow! He's a pirate! Do you want our daughter being with a pirate? Makes my skin crawl…" James shivered at the thought of Hook's hand and hook slithering up his daughter's body. It made him feel sick.

"You know fine well that her heart's still broken over Neil, there's no way she wants Hook romantically. She just wanted support without worrying us. Then when she did open up to me, you butted in again!" Snow huffed. James climbed into bed beside Snow.

"I want her to trust us both of us too. At least you know you're not the problem. It's me she seizes up around."

"Well maybe if you used some tact like I do, she'd feel more at ease."

"I use tact…" James mumbled with his arms folded across his chest. Snow snorted.

"Yeah right! James, face it, you have no idea how to use tact. If you want Emma to trust you, stop being so obviously objective to her so much as looking at boys. She's a grown woman!" James just huffed

"That's not fair, I'm her father! Besides, he's a pirate! I can't let her share googly eyes with a pirate!"

"So you're saying that if Neil were to suddenly pop up on this ship, grab Emma in his arms and kiss her you'd be alright with that because he's not a pirate?" James stayed silent, knowing fine well he wouldn't. "I rest my case." Snow turned round and kissed her husband's cheek, deciding that her winning their argument was enough reason to make up with him.


	2. The things you didn't know

A few days after the Hook incident, Emma awoke in here cabin feeling a little queasy. She put it down to the sea being a little wilder than usual the last night and got up for breakfast. She dragged herself out of bed, got herself dressed and sorted, and made her way out to the main deck. Everyone else was already tucking into whatever breakfast Rumple and Regina has conjured up.

"Morn-"Snow started, before seeing Emma's grey face. She suddenly looked quite concerned. "Emma, you don't look so great, what's up?" Emma shrugged it off.

"Must be sea sick, I'll just skip breakfast I'll be fine." Hook laughed a little in the background. Both Snow and James turned on him, disgruntled that he found their daughter's sickness funny.

"Have you had this feeling from the first day on the boat?" He asked. Emma shook her head confused. "Then it's not the sea causing your ills, sweetheart. You've just caught something." Emma groaned, trying to summon up the energy to argue back, but instead her body responded with the sudden urge to barf. It was all Emma could do to run to the edge of the boat to throw up overboard. Snow was by her side within an instant, one hand gently doing circles on her back and the other holding her hair. Emma wasn't sure if this was a comfort or a nuisance. James held back a little, not wanting to annoy Emma.

"Lovely…" Rumple mumbled under his breath. James gave him a foul look and Rumple just raised his eyebrows. It wasn't his daughter, why should he be concerned? Regina just seemed intent on keeping her distance from Emma, not wanting to catch whatever it was. Snow hated seeing Emma so sick, it just wasn't like her. After turning out the full contents of her stomach, Emma stood up, no colour in her face at all. Snow gave Emma her best concerned mother look. Emma pretended not to notice.

"I'll go back to bed and sleep it off-"

"You'll go back to bed alright, but in your father and I's cabin." Snow stated. Emma went to protest, but Snow cut her off.

"It's nearer the centre of the boat so there will be less rocking making you feel less sick. No arguments. We're going. James, would you be so kind as to help me escort Emma to our cabin?" James nodded eager to help. Snow left the manoeuvring of Emma to James, since she was sick she was a bit of a dead weight and James was stronger than her. Snow turned to Hook. "Is there a bucket of some sorts that we can use?" She asked. Hook thought for a moment before replying.

"I can turn out the old water bucket; with magic on board we have no use for it." And off he went to fetch it. Snow followed after James, knowing Emma would find it easier if she helped her get into bed. Regina looked on in pain, missing her own child beyond belief. Rumple said nothing to her, afraid if he did he'd have to admit his own pain at losing Bae.

Snow caught up with James and Emma just as Emma sat on the bed. Snow bent down and began taking off her boots. Emma pulled away feebly.

"There's no need, I can do this myself…" Snow held on with a vice like grip.

"No, you're light headed. All it takes for you to bend down too far and you'll faint. Please, just let me help this once?" Emma groaned in defeat and Snow smiled in triumph as she gently pulled off the first boot. Snow got Emma tucked up in bed and gently stroked her warm forehead. "I sent your father away to get some water for you to drink; I'll go check on him." Emma nodded half-heartedly. She just wanted to sleep. Just as Snow left, Hook arrived with the sick bucket for her.

"That better?" He whispered. Emma half opened her eyes to see who it was. She gave a weak thumb up sign to him. Hook chuckled and went to sit the bucket by the side of the bed. Emma grabbed hold of the cold steel hook.

"Please don't leave me alone when I'm like this." Hook was taken aback. She must have been ill if she wanted company. Hook patted the hand of Emma's that was on his hook. "I'll stay until one of your parents returns." Emma bobbed her head slowly in reply, before it fell back on the pillow and she fell asleep.

James creaked the door open quietly so to try and not waken Emma as he brought her water in. He couldn't help the monster rising in his chest when he saw her hand curled around Hook's hook. Hook sighed impatiently, when he saw James, knowing he'd overreact. "Look, she asked me to stay until one of you got back. I didn't want to leave her in case something happened-"

"Well, I'm here now." James snapped. Now that he was around, it was his job to look after his daughter. Not some flirtatious pirate. He motioned to the door for Hook to leave. James' snap had waked Emma. The look on her father's face said it all. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to James as he sat in the seat beside her. James hadn't even noticed she'd woken up, he had assumed she'd rolled over in her sleep. James couldn't help but feel this was where he was meant to be. Sure, he wasn't happy that Emma was ill, but he was finally able to look after her the way he should have been doing for years. He reached out and gently stroked through his baby's hair. Emma seized up.

"Please, please let him move his hand…" Emma thought, too weak to move or speak.

Snow walked in to check on Emma. She saw James stroking through Emma's hair and Emma's seized up form and very quickly and purposely went round to the side Emma was facing. She took James' hand away from Emma and gave him an "I'll explain later" look before turning her gaze back to Emma. Her eyes were now half open again and looking at Snow gratefully.

"It's ok," Snow cooed. "He just doesn't know yet. He's still learning." She stroked Emma's cheek slowly. "Go back to sleep, Em." Emma smiled, content, and fell straight back to sleep. Snow eased herself onto the bed beside her, still stroking her cheek. She looked at James who was returning her look with an "explain now" expression. "It's not your fault; she just doesn't like people touching her from behind, especially when she's in bed." James gave her a continue hand gesture. Snow bit her lip and looked at the floor, not sure if James could cope with the reasoning behind Emma's fears.

"Snow," He said sternly. Snow sighed, knowing he had a right to know.

"Just, understand that it isn't your fault, ok?" James nodded, just wanting to know, but Snow knew he'd still get mad.

"One of her old foster mom's was particularly nasty. She- she would come up in the night when Emma was sleeping and attack her, saying she was being naughty when really the woman was a drunken wreck." Snow tumbled out, not liking the story much herself. James put his head in his hands, feeling horrible about himself as a father.

"When did she tell you, why not me?" He whispered. Snow looked at him, understanding why he was so upset.

"I wouldn't know either if I hadn't made the same mistake as you just did back home. Except when I did it she was well. You see, I woke up in the middle of the night, and saw her sleeping beside me. I was just being motherly and put my hand through her hair and she woke up and spun round. I'd never seen so much fear in anyone's eyes. I asked her what was the matter and the fear must have been too much for her because she spilled it all out. By the look on your face right now you hate yourself as much as I did when I heard it." James just nodded, furious that his baby had been left in the hands of another wicked witch.

"Promise me," he hissed "That when we go back, we find all the evil assholes that ever hurt her and we make them pay back 100 times as much." Snow looked seriously at him.

"Sounds like a plan. I call first swing at that particular evil bitch." Emma stirred in her sleep. The hand of Snow's that was rubbing circles on her cheek froze until she settled again. She looked at Charming, smiling, and put her finger to her lips. "Are you going to sleep in her cabin tonight?" She whispered. They both knew there was no moving Emma and with her ill, where Emma was, so was Snow. So that left James out of his bed. He shook his head.

"No, I want to be here too, just in case something happens." He settled down as comfortable as possible on the hard wooden chair, restraining himself from again reaching out to her, this time just to stroke her cheek. "G'night." He mumbled.

"Good night, James." Snow whispered back, staring at her sleeping daughter, peaceful in her rest. James was out like a light, and eventually Snow joined him, her hand still resting on Emma's cheek.

At some point in the early hours of the morning, Emma woke with a start. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. She was aware of something soft on her cheek. Following it down, she saw it was her mom's hand. She smiled and felt all warm inside. She'd never had someone soothe her when she was ill before, none of her foster parents really cared; it was nice that both her real parents did. She wanted to savour the moment and gently put her hand over Snow's, snuggling into it. Unfortunately, Emma felt Snow jerk and looked up to see she'd woken her mother up.

"I- I'm sorry," Emma stammered quietly. "It's just, I saw your hand there when I woke up, and I've never really had someone care that I was ill and it was just nice… Crap this is awkward…" She muttered, turning bright red. Snow giggled lightly, pushing herself up in the bed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you've got a right to want some comfort. Please, never be embarrassed to seek comfort from me. I'm your _mom, _remember?" Snow tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Emma's ear. "Are you feeling better then?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, must have been one of those 24 hour things. I'm fine now, really." Snow gave her the mother look, checking her temperature to check she wasn't lying before nodding in agreement.

"You certainly look a lot better, and your temperature's gone way down. Even so, I think we'd both better finish getting some rest… I can go to your cabin if you'd feel more comfortable?" Emma shook her head and grabbed Snow's arm as if frightened she'd leave.

"No, please don't. I like having you here." Snow relaxed, hoping she'd say that and settled back down in the bed. She was about to turn and face Emma when she felt her scoot up beside her and rests her head on her shoulder. Snow's heart literally skipped a beat, as did Emma's. Snow because she was always waiting for a chance to share a moment with Emma, and Emma because this was a big step of contact for her. But both were happy to stay like that. Snow gently moved her arm under her daughter and rubbed her thumb on her shoulder. They fell asleep like that, and it was James that woke first in the morning. He was about to say good morning to them, when he was them lying cuddled up to each other. He beamed at his girls. He'd leave them like that for a few more minutes.


	3. The first fight

It was a quiet afternoon on deck. The sea was calm and quite frankly, there was too little needing done. Emma was lounging against a pole talking strategy when they hit land with her parents, when she heard a squelching sound from across the ship. She looked round to see a group of boys standing grinning menacingly at them. Every one of the Storybrooke party glanced round hopefully, looking for Henry. All except Hook, who knew the boys and hoped he wouldn't be with them.

"Lost boys," He groaned, nervous. The leader of the boys stared at Hook.

"Nice to see you back in these waters, Hook-"

"What do you want?" Hook interrupted. The boy didn't look pleased.

"Now, rudeness will upset us, and you don't want to upset us. We just came to see who you have with you." The boy glanced round the party, his fellow lost boys copying him. "You have women on board? Hook, how kind! You remembered we've been looking for a mother!" Snow's eyes widened, she pushed Emma behind her out of instinct. Unfortunately, she was seen by the leader. He stared at Snow, a sick grin on his face. "Well," He said menacingly. "If she's so special, let me see her." Snow cursed herself for being so obviously protective. James could see the utter terror in both Snow and Emma's eyes, and decided to take over. He hooked Emma around the waist pulling her behind him. He pulled out his sword with one hand and used the other to also keep Snow behind him. Snow moved from behind James arm till she was in front of Emma again, creating a second barrier.

"No," He snarled at the boy. "We have nothing here of use to you, now, move along and leave us alone." The boy just smiled at James. "But I just told you, we want a mother, and if that lady you're hiding is so special, she might be good enough. Let me see-her now." The boy said slowly, emphasising each word. Snow's grip tightened around Emma's shoulders, she wouldn't lose her again. "It's ok," Emma whispered softly in her ear. "Let them see me. Let them take me, they could lead me to Henry…" Emma went to step forward, but Snow held her back. "Are you crazy? I am not letting you go anywhere near them! Henry isn't with them, he's with Tamara and Greg-"

"Who they might know-"

"End of discussion Emma, you're not going." Snow chided. Emma didn't like being told what to do, but she knew she'd have to wait for the right moment to act out or her mom would stop her. The gang of boys were approaching James, who pointed his sword right at them. Hook was trying to plead with his eyes for him to be gentle, they may not look it, but these boys could be very dangerous. They didn't work alone. The leader certainly didn't seem afraid of James' sword.

"Put it away, and let me see that lady."

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere kid, and I don't care how old you are, I'll fight you to the death over it." The boy seemed amused. Emma wasn't, these kids could take her to her son. She tried to step out again, but Snow stopped her again. "Emma, please don't make me do this…" Emma rolled her eyes, do what exactly, cry? She tried again, and this time, Snow pressed down fairly hard on three different parts of her hand and wrist. Emma suddenly found herself feeling very sleepy, and couldn't help but fall forward onto Snow's back. Snow caught her daughter and held her against her; she'd wake up in a few minutes absolutely fine, and safe on the Jolly Roger.

James was unconcerned by the threat from the lost boys. Nothing mattered more to him than Emma's safety, nothing.

"You will leave this ship now or so help me God I will decapitate you all with one swipe. Do you understand me? You so much as lay a finger on my daughter, and that is what will happen." The head of the boys snorted.

"We'll play nice this time, as you obviously don't know who we are, or what we can do. But don't you worry, we'll be back. We'll see you and your pretty daughter then." And before Charming could retaliate, the boys were leaving the ship.

Emma felt herself coming too. She snapped her head up to see the boys sailing away.

"No!" She yelled. She ran to the edge of the boat, but it was too late, they were gone. She turned round, glowering at a serious looking Snow.

"What the Hell was that!" She yelled at her. Snow sighed.

"It was a trick Red taught me to get away quickly. You hit a couple of pressure points and the person is out for a couple of minutes. Emma, honey-"

"Don't," Emma snarled. "I can't even look at you right now." Emma stormed off to her cabin, with both her parents hot on her heels. Snow just avoided having the slamming door hit her nose. That didn't stop either of them walking in behind her, either did Emma yelling at them to get out.

"Emma, listen to me!" Snow pleaded. "I had to stop you, you weren't thinking rationally!-"

"I wasn't thinking rationally? You jumped through a bloody portal to another world to save me! I was trying to save my son, I thought you were too."

"Of course I am Emma, but we have to do this together. If we split up it just makes matters worse. I couldn't let you just leave with them. Who knows what they would have done to you-"

"But it was ok to send your baby to another world where you knew exactly what she'd go through." Snow flinched at that.

"Emma, come on, that's not fair, you know fine well you would have died if we didn't-" Charming tried to persuade Emma before she interrupted.

"Don't you talk to me either! You're just as bad as she is!-"

"If by "as bad as" you mean, "care us much for and would do anything to protect you" then yes, I am definitely as bad as your mother."

"I don't give a damn how you excuse yourself! I could handled them on my own before you muscled in. And also, since you clearly want a fight about that too, how do I know Regina would have killed me? Could it not have been possible that the oh so perfect Snow White and Prince Charming don't give a damn about the children in their family? Because that's certainly what I've seen so far-"

"If I may interrupt." Regina said from the cabin door. All three Charmings looked up at her, half surprised, half annoyed. They were all so involved in the argument none of them had noticed her come in."

"What?" Emma snapped at her. Regina was a little taken aback by Emma's attitude; bearing in mind Emma knew what she was capable of. She decided to let it slide since Emma was obviously just upset. "I apologize. It's just that I heard my name in the discussion. Miss Swan, for once in my life I agree with your parents. I want to find Henry as well you know, and going off with the lost boys would have just been foolish. Even if they do have him, we need to have to upper hand before we attack. And cut them some slack, Miss Swan, your parents are quite right. As much as it has caused me grief, your parents did what was best for you. Twenty nine years ago, if you had not gone through that wardrobe, I would have killed you with my bare hands-"

"Regina," Snow whispered through gritted teeth. She was really trying to stay calm but Emma was really frustrating her. "I appreciate that we are on the same side now, and you are trying to help my husband and I here, but when tempers are this high, reminding me that you would have killed my baby really isn't a wise move. Now please, would you let us resolve this argument ourselves?" Regina's eye twitched in anger as she nodded and left, almost slamming the door behind her, that was the last time she helped Snow!

Snow sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to get back on course after Regina's interruption. "Emma, please, you're clearly over tired and over-emotional right now-"

"What else am I meant to be? I can't find my son and both times I've tried to follow him my parents have stopped me! I'm not a child, I make my own choices. No matter your reasoning, you both missed your chance to tell me what to do, you have no right-"

"We have every right, we might not have raised you but we are your parents!" Snow burst out. "We love you, and we want to keep you safe, can't you accept that!" Both Emma and James were shocked at Snow's outburst, she wasn't the shouting type. Snow also seemed pretty surprised with herself. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before continuing. "I stopped you because I care, Emma. Of course I want to get Henry back, it hurts me too that we don't know where he is. However, I am not prepared to risk your safety over a very slight possibility that he might be with the lost boys. I've lost you once, and when I got you back I vowed that I'd never lose you again." Emma was taken aback. Truth be told she would have done the same thing to Henry if it had been her, but she couldn't say that exactly to Snow and James, otherwise they'd think they could boss her about more than this.

"Look," She mumbled. Emma was looking at the floor with her arms tightly folded across her chest. "I do get why you done that thing, which by the way you're teaching me. And I didn't mean to yell those things at either of you. I'm just not used to someone stopping me doing stupid things. You get me?" Snow rushed forward and scooped Emma up in her arms.

"I do. And I'm sorry I shouted at you, I hate fighting with you. It just feels so wrong- even if it is over keeping you safe." Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should get up for Hook's duties; he doesn't take kindly to slacking." Emma mumbled that that's what his threats of a lashing had better have been about, but her parents heard her.

"What?" her dad yelled. Snow smiled at the cuteness of his over-protectiveness. Emma smiled as well, affectionately patting her father's shoulder.

"You're too easy dad." James didn't find it as funny. Neither did Hook when he was getting death glares at morning briefing. Before they started their duties, (which magic was forbidden on for fairness and so they weren't bored all day) Snow caught James eyes to tell him to follow her and they pulled Hook aside.

"Those lost boys," She whispered hastily, so nobody else heard them. "Will they come back? Is Emma safe?" James' eyes were boring into Hook's. He would stand guard over Emma 24/7 if it meant she was safe. Hook hesitated, and Snow shook his shoulders, needing to know how to keep Emma safe. "I can't guarantee they won't, but they don't like a fair fight, and we have just as much magic as they do. So yes, I think your daughter is safe for the time being." Snow relaxed and let go of Hook's shoulders. He smiled at her. "Well, from those boys anyway. I can't say anything about any on board. James tried to square up to Hook, but Snow held him back and gave Hook a warning smile.

"I think that's very cute. But her father doesn't." She gave him what can only be described as her teacher look. "And he doesn't need magic to get his point across." James was practically bearing his teeth at Hook just to prove his wife's point, Hook chuckled.

"Fair enough, Mam. I shall keep my distance… for now-"

"And you'll keep it if you know what's good for you, Mr Jones." James snarled, as they walked away to do their duties. Snow raised her eyebrows at Hook to try and tell him that both James and Snow wouldn't stand for the womanizing captain breaking their daughter's heart. Hook smiled at their backs. He liked a challenge, and Emma Swan was one Hell of a challenge.

**Reviews and ideas always greatly appreciated :)**


	4. The rightful gift

Emma awoke the next morning to the sound of seagulls fighting in the near distance. She stretched and went to check her alarm… forgetting that fairytale boats don't have those luxuries. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the damp wooden smell of the Jolly Roger. She could see light through the small window in her cabin, so it obviously wasn't the middle of the night. She was as well getting up and making herself useful. And then she remembered how long they'd been on the boat. They'd been on it now for exactly a month. And they'd left Storybrooke exactly a month before her birthday.

"Happy birthday to me…" She mumbled, not really in the mood for celebrating anyway. It wasn't like she'd ever properly celebrated a birthday anyway. But having Henry missing was, pardon the pun, the icing on the cake. After getting dressed, she trudged to her cabin door and swung it open. She nearly leapt back screaming in surprise to see Snow and Charming standing there, grinning like idiots.

"What the _Hell _you guys? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Has nobody ever told you it's weird to stand outside someone's room grinning creepily?" Snow just giggled and pulled her daughter into a massive hug.

"Happy birthday," Snow whispered in her ear. Emma pulled away, a confused look on her face.

"How did you… Never mind…" Emma finished, a little embarrassed. Of course her mom knew her birthday. Snow raised her eyebrow at Emma, smiling. James had a similar expression.

"Yeah- once un-cursed, you don't tend to forget the day a baby comes out of you-"

"Or the day you got stabbed sending her through a magic wardrobe." James added. Emma smiled, blushing. Nobody had ever remembered her birthday before. She was terrified they'd planned a party, she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Listen, I'd appreciate it if nobody else knew about this…" Emma hinted. Snow looked a little awkward.

"Ah," Snow said. "There might be a problem there. I didn't tell anyone, but think about it! Regina knew you were born on the same day as the curse, and she's not going to forget that day is she? And Rumple knew your birthday before we did. So the only person on board who doesn't know is Hook." Emma gave a sigh of frustration.

"Well, keep it that way…" Emma grumbled. Snow giggled again before both her and James each kissed Emma on the cheek and dragged her up to breakfast. Everyone else was already awake and tucking in to scrambled eggs. Both Regina and Rumple gave Emma awkward smiles. Emma acted like she hadn't seen them, she'd managed her whole life without birthday wishes and she didn't need them now. Rumple didn't seem to take the subtle hint.

"I believe congratulations are in-"He stopped at the stern look he was getting from all three Charmings. He smiled at their faint attempts to cover up a birthday. "Then again, maybe not…" He chuckled. Emma nodded, wanting to keep the day as quiet as possible. Hook seemed oblivious to the blunder, or if he wasn't he was tactful enough to let it slip. After breakfast had been cleared away and duties had been dished out, Snow and Charming pulled Emma to the side.

"I know you don't want to celebrate," Snow said, squeezing Emma's hand. "However, we're your parents, and we get to ignore your embarrassment." Snow started leading Emma towards their chamber. "We have a gift for you." She said excitedly.

"It's not much," James added. "But it's a family heirloom that should really belong to you." Emma blushed not knowing what to say. She'd never had a proper present let alone something so special. She followed her parents into their chamber. When they were inside with the door shut, they went over to the cabinet. Snow pulled out a little silver box and started to rummage through it until she found what she was looking for. She looked lovingly up at Charming and he returned the look, before they both gave it to Emma.

"This," Snow said, holding it up. It was a ring on a lovely golden chain. "Belonged to your grandmother."

"My mother," said James. "It can tell the gender of children before they are even conceived. We realise that it's a little late, but it still belongs to you." Emma's mouth fell open.

"Oh no, I couldn't take something so special, it belongs to you, dad…" Snow held up Emma's hand.

"Emma today is your special day, and this is your special gift. So for once, would you do as you're told and take it?" Snow went to put the ring in Emma's open hand, but as she did so, the ring started spinning in a small circle. James and Snow looked at each other, slightly confused, slightly scared. James took the ring and hovered it over Snow's hand. It didn't even twitch. But Snow didn't expect it to. She knew she owed it to Emma to focus on her rather than have other babies. He held the ring over Emma's hand and it started spinning again.

"I don't understand," Said a confused Emma. "What's wrong?" Snow looked up at her daughter.

"It's only meant to go North to South as it did with you or East to West as it did with your father and his brother. I don't know what a circle means…"

"It means, dearies," Said a voice from the door, making them all jump. "That at some point, Miss Swan, you will have the choice of conceiving another child. As you have not made up your mind on whether you will take action or not, the ring cannot decide the gender." The three Charmings looked at each other, very obviously alarmed.

"But Neil's dead." Emma stated. "Who else would I want to have another child with?" Rumple shrugged. "I can't tell you that, I can only tell you what the ring knows." But Charming thought he knew who it might be, and he was damn well sure it wasn't going to happen.

**Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading them! Also if you have any ideas of where you want things to go I'd love to hear them :)**


	5. The good and the bad

Chapter 5- the good and the bad.

"Hook," He hissed. Emma and Snow stared at him, confused. Rumple backed away onto main deck, sensing another family meltdown.

"What?" Emma asked. Charming repeated his name, but it still registered nothing with either of the girls.

"Oh come on Emma! He obviously has a thing for you! And I'll be damned if he follows through and leaves you pregnant." Emma snorted at him.

"Dad, please, you heard Rumple! It's _my _choice. Not Hook's. And as I don't have a thing for him, I think we're ok…"

"Even so, Emma, I don't trust him not to act of his own accord, especially after hearing that. I want you to sleep here with your mother for the rest of the journey. I'll take your chamber." Even Snow looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Emma shouted at him. "Are you crazy? Why, just why would I do that?" Charming started at her with no moving in his face.

"Because I said so." Emma mumbled something under her breath about him being ridiculous before storming back to the main deck. She had no intentions of sleeping in the same bed as her mother because her father thought she was under attack at nights because of a stupid ring. Snow looked at her husband.

"You have no intention of letting this slide, do you?" Charming put his arm around her.

"Nope."

The day went by without another mention of Emma's birthday. Hook had suspected something suspicious, but one look at Emma (and indeed her parents') murderous faces told him it wasn't a wise idea to ask. Especially when most of Charming's murderous looks were directed at _him. _He chuckled to himself; he could see where Emma got being such an open book from.

Later that night, as Emma was settling in bed, she heard the door creek open. She looked up to see her dad in his nightclothes.

"I told you dad, it's not happening. Now go back to bed-"

"And I told you Emma, I don't trust him." Charming walked over to her bed and knelt down so that they were eye to eye. "In those few precious moments exactly twenty nine years ago today that we had you before remembering about the curse or the wardrobe, I promised that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe. You were my little angel, just because you're an adult doesn't mean you've stopped being my little angel. I also promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, I wouldn't let some stupid boy break your heart." Charming stood up again. "I think it's about time I started following through on my promises. Now, you have two choices. Either you go to your mom and I's chamber by yourself, or I carry you there kicking and screaming." Emma didn't like how fatherly he sounded. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't." She hissed. He raised his eyebrow.

"Try me." After she didn't move for a few seconds, Charming shrugged his shoulders and bent down towards the bed. Emma was up like a shot and barged past him, storming to the other chamber. Snow sat up as her daughter thundered into the bed, huffing with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I am not a child." She murmured. Snow turned on the bed and gently turned Emma with her so she and Emma were facing each other. "Oh Emma, he just does it because he's your father. I'll talk to him in the morning, but I don't think it'll do any good." Emma snorted.

"He's just a little late though, I mean, I have an eleven year old son." Snow smiled shyly. "So, Neil… Was he your first then?" Emma rolled on to her back, thinking about whether or not telling her mother the truth here was a good idea, for both of them. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Snow burst out, understanding that Emma turning so she didn't have to face her meant she was uncomfortable. Emma shook her head.

"It's not that mom. It's just, well; I don't think you wanna know the answer to that." Emma said. Snow slipped her hand into Emma's. "Emma, I want to know all there is about you. The good and the bad." Emma nodded. She wasn't sure Snow would still be saying that when Emma had told her everything.

"I was fourteen." She choked. Snow's eyes widened in horror.

"When you… when you lost your…" Snow trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. Emma nodded, staring hard at the ceiling. "It was one of my foster dads." Snow's free hand cupped her mouth in horror. Somebody who was meant to be looking after her baby done that? Emma shuddered and it just made Snow feel sick.

"Did he, did he force you?" Snow whispered, as that was all she could get out. Emma thought about that for a moment.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, I didn't want to but no, he didn't hold me down and gag me. It wasn't long after I was placed with them. I really liked him, and his wife. They were kind and gave us everything we needed. It was the middle of the night, and he woke me up when he came in. I didn't think anything of it, why would I? He asked me how old I was. When I told him I was fourteen he asked if I was still a virgin" Emma snorted. "I didn't even know what that meant, he had to tell me." Snow couldn't stop the tears falling. She wanted so badly to travel back in time and throw herself in front of Emma, to stop her from getting hurt. Despite herself, Snow had to hear the whole story. Like she had told Emma, she needed to know everything about her life. The good and the bad. "Well, when he explained I told him that yeah, I was one and he shook his head. He said that I was a big girl now, and nobody could love a big girl who hadn't gotten rid of it yet. He asked if he wanted me to love him and I had never had anyone love me so I said yes. He grinned. Then, well, he did it. And he came back almost every night for months until thankfully I was moved homes because he lost his job. And every time he done it, he told me I was his special girl and this was our special secret. Only a little of me felt special. The rest of me felt dirty and used." Emma shrugged, quickly wiping away the tears. "Still do I suppose." Snow couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Emma's shoulders, forcing her to face her.

"Emma, you listen to me," Snow said sternly, tears falling from both their eyes. "You're not to feel dirty anymore. He was the dirty one, making my baby do those things… You are special. You are so very special. And Emma Swan you believe me, your father and I will always want you. We will always love you. Do you understand me?" Emma didn't have anything to say. She wrapped her arms round her mom never wanting to let go. She had her head on her chest, wanting to hear the heart of one of the few people who really loved her, Emma couldn't stop the tears falling. She knew she'd be like this if she relived those horrible memories, but she had to tell someone. Snow hated seeing her like this; she stroked Emma's head, holding her close, shushing her. "It's alright, Emma, momma's here." Snow struggled to keep herself together holding Emma. She needed Emma to believe that from now on there were people there to take care of her and keep her safe. Falling to pieces no matter the circumstances wouldn't help her see that. Eventually, Emma did fall asleep in her mother's arms. Snow's heart was heavy, that wasn't exactly how she imagined her first birthday with her daughter would go like. But that was only the beginning of the night. Snow couldn't sleep. She was too wracked by her own guilt at what her daughter went through because she shoved her through into this stupid world. Emma was obviously having nightmares after reliving the memory. She was flinching an awful lot, and talking in her sleep.

"S- Stop," she would stutter. "Please, please don't. I don't wanna be special. I'll be a good girl." Snow's heart was literally being chipped off with each sentence. Eventually Emma stopped speaking and just cried in her sleep, which was even worse. It was such a horrid, pain filled cry. Snow's tears were now falling thick and fast as well.

"Please stop crying, Emma," She pleaded. She held Emma as tightly as she could, cupping her face with one arm and rocking her against her chest. "Please, don't think about that awful man anymore." This seemed to be working, because slowly Emma's sobs subsided, and she began to speak again. "Mum? Dad? S-stop him. You're here now, you can stop him…" Emma trailed off; Snow looked down to see what looked like a small relieved smile on her face. Snow took little comfort from the fact that her and Charming were at least able to protect Emma in her nightmares now. It was a bitter sweet victory knowing it still happened. She lay her head just over Emma's, not daring to let her go just in case Emma's nightmares started again and she needed her. But that didn't stop Snow from having her own nightmares of the scene. She dreamt all night that she was in a cage, in a dark bedroom with moonlight just creeping onto a bed. On the bed was a younger, teenaged Emma. With her was a middle aged, balding, fat man making her do things she didn't want to do. Emma kept looking up at her mother in the cage and crying out for her to protect her. Snow was reaching out, screaming Emma's name. For the man to leave her alone, for someone to help. But nobody came. And she couldn't help her baby girl.

Snow woke with a start as the door creaked open. Still in the land of her nightmares, she instantly sat up; putting her arm over Emma's still sleeping body, stopping anyone getting near her. Her eyes darted up; she locked eyes with her husband. Charming looked at Snow, puzzled. Why was there so much fear in her eyes? Snow sighed in relief, looking down to check Emma (who's head was now in her mother's lap) was indeed still sleeping before kissing her head and stroking through her hair. Charming knelt beside the bed and took Snow's free hand.

"Snow, why are you so frightened?" Snow started crying all over again. "Oh, Charming! It was horrible!" Snow told her husband the whole story. His face turned ash white, and he done one better than Snow. He sprinted to Emma's old sick bucket and was sick. When he had recovered, he returned to the side of the bed. Rather than taking Snow's hand, he put his arm around Emma, shielding her.

"Add his name to the list of people we get revenge on." He hissed- his gaze locked firmly on his sleeping daughter- his baby girl. He couldn't get it out of his head that some S.O.B had thought it ok to touch his princess and dare to say it was because she was special, or that she wouldn't be loved if she didn't? How little he knew about what wrath awaited him. "And I and my sword call this guy. I won't finish until I have chopped him into bits- piece by tiny piece." Snow nodded. She liked the idea of the man paying very much.

"I want her to stay in our chamber with me for the rest of the trip. I don't want her going through the nightmares again alone. I want to be here to keep her safe." Charming looked up at her.

"What nightmares?" Snow wished she hadn't said anything. It just made Charming madder to hear that Emma was still tortured by what had happened over a decade later. As if on cue, Emma flinched again, squeezing her mom's hand tighter. Charming reached down and stroked her cheek. "It's alright, princess," He whispered. "We're here now. And that won't ever happen again. Not with him, not with anyone." Charming made a vow to him and Emma there and then, nobody would ever touch his baby ever again. Not if he had anything to do with it. Snow shook her head sadly.

"You can't say that, Charming. She's a big girl. She'll make her own choices in love, and we just have to let her now." Charming shook his head.

"After hearing that, I don't have to let her do anything. I missed out then I won't miss out again. I will protect her until the day I walk her down the aisle to a respectable man who has asked me first. And even then I will always do what I have to do to keep her safe."

Emma could hear jumbled voices. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking at her mother's chin. She scrunched her eyes in confusion and looked to the side to see Charming. Emma could feel her mother's legs under her head. She looked at both of her parent's pained expressions and sighed.

"I guess you know as well then?" She said to her father, more of a statement than a question. All anger from the previous night forgotten. He nodded, taking Emma's hand.

"Emma, your mother and I think it best you stay here with her at nights-"

"Because of the nightmares-"Snow interrupted, so Emma didn't feel like she was being told what to do. "I'm sorry Emma, but I am not prepared to have you go through those nightmares alone." Snow couldn't help her heart fluttering when she thought about the next part of convincing Emma. "You only stopped when I started talking to you." Emma went red and moved herself back to her side of the bed. She shuddered, remembering her nightmares.

"How did you know?" She asked. Snow winced thinking back over the night.

"You did a lot of talking in your sleep, and crying…" Emma, it wasn't pleasant to hear and I know we only have ourselves to blame, but if I can stop you having nightmares about it now then I will." Emma nodded, Snow and Charming sighed in relief that there wasn't going to be another fight. Emma only agreed because she remembered that the nightmare ended when her parents came in. Her dad had his sword and, well, killed the old creepy bastard while her mom came over and cradled her, letting her know that it was alright and they were here now. Emma sat up and hugged her mom.

"Thank you, nobody's ever stopped my nightmares before." Snow's heart melted as she held her daughter back.

"Well, I'm here now. I will stop them every night."

"And I can make sure you never have to have a nightmare again." Charming chirped in. "I mean it, I told your mother and I'll tell you. I wasn't able to protect you then but I can make up for it now. I'll have my hawk eye on you at all times. Nobody is going to so much as look at you again until they have my permission to, and then, marries you." Emma rolled her eyes. As annoying as it was, it made her feel warm to know that he cared enough to stop the bad men.

**Thanks for reading, would really appreciate a review or idea! J**


	6. Old scars

Emma's nightmares did stop after a few nights. And after many arguments within the Charming family Emma was sleeping in her own bed again because apparently "You can't tell me what to do, you missed out on doing that" doesn't mean "I'll think about what you're asking me" as Charming learned to his downfall.

That didn't mean Charming had given up. Ever since he had heard about Emma's old foster dad, Charming had practically refused to leave Emma's side. Hook had told them they'd be arriving at Neverland by the end of the day; Neverland was protected so that nobody could see it until they were actually there. They'd need to split up to search for Henry. He'd wait till the time was right, but he'd insist that Snow and Emma were with him.

The heat on the ship that day was unbearable. That, combined with the anxiety of what she would find on the island had made Emma more irritable. She was a layers kind of girl, made it useful should the weather change. She was just about to tug off her sweater, when she caught her dad staring at her again.

"If you insist on watching me like that, at least make yourself useful and come and hold my tank top down." Charming quickly walked over and held her top down. Emma tugged the sweater over her head. Charming noticed something while Emma's arms were right above her head. A thick red mark just showing above her tank top. And Charming had a horrible feeling it wasn't the only one. With shaking hands, Charming slowly pulled Emma's tank top up a little from the bottom. Emma tugged it down again.

"Woh there! What do you think you're doing?" Charming kept the top where it was.

"Please Emma, I'm your father-"

"Yeah, exactly!" Charming ignored her, because he was right. Emma knew why he was pulling the back of her top up now, and it was too late, he had seen them. She focused her eyes on the ship deck, keeping the front of her top down, her only saving grace being everyone else was too busy preparing for the land search to notice. All down Emma's back were more angry looking red strips. Charming gingerly ran his pinkie along one at the middle of her back, almost as if he feared it would still hurt.

"What are these Emma?" Charming croaked. Emma tugged her top down again. He'd seen them; she didn't want him staring at them. Or worse, someone else to notice.

"Look, it doesn't matter, just leave it, ok?"

"Emma, you have five giant scars on your back and you think that it doesn't matter?" Charming took Emma by the shoulders and forced her to turn and face him. He tilted her chin up so they were making eye contact. "We're not moving until you tell me what happened." Emma sighed in frustration. It was great having parents who loved her, but it meant she had to open up all her old wounds, and not just the physical ones.

"Well now you know why I don't like people touching me from behind." Emma mumbled. Charming' grip on Emma's shoulders tightened a little. He remembered Snow telling him about her old foster mom. So this is what she done to Emma? Beaten her with what Charming assumed was a belt?

"Her." Charming hissed. Emma looked at him puzzled.

"What exactly do you know?" Charming internally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Your mother… After your reaction when I stroked your hair when you were ill… she thought I should know." To Charming's intense relief, Emma just nodded understandingly.

"I thought she would have told you I suppose. Look, seriously, it's not a big deal, I'm past it now. I want to move on and focus on my family now- you mom and Henry." Charming tucked a hair behind her head. He desperately wanted to ask more, even if he was sure he didn't want to know all the answers. But if Emma just wanted to move on, then that's what they would do. He compromised with himself by pulling her into a giant hug. And to his great surprise, she returned it. His heart skipped a beat. He really didn't want to let go. She was safer in his arms. But he had to, even though she had returned the hug, Charming knew Emma would be grateful if it was a quick hug. And sure enough when he pulled away and held her at arm's length she had a grateful smile on her face. "Listen…" She said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell mom about the marks. I'm not sure she'd cope." Charming hated keeping secrets from his wife. But he couldn't help but feel happy that Emma wanted to keep a secret with him. It made him feel special. He stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

"Sure kid, I understand." He said, trying to keep the tears behind his eyes. Before the tears had a chance to come out, Emma and Charming were interrupted by a summoning whistle from the captain's wheel. They turned to find everyone else staring at a grinning Hook.

"We have arrived!" Charming and Emma joined everyone else and looked over the side of the boat. Sure enough, there was Neverland. The shore, the mountains, everything. Everyone gave a great whoop of excitement and Snow came over to her husband and daughter, mashing them together in a group hug.

"This is it," She said cheerfully. "We're going to find Henry, and we're going to take him home." Emma smiled at her mother, feeling like they were finally getting somewhere. Then they heard it, a slow clapping from the other end of the boat. The group turned in horror to see the lost boys' leader being the source of the clapping. Behind him were his group of followers. Hook gulped, there were more now than he had ever seen before. They were outnumbered. The leader stopped clapping.

"Congratulations!" He shouted, with that wicked grin on his face. "You made it the land, it's such a pity you have what Peter wants, and we have to take it from you." You could have heard a pin drop on the boat. The rest of the group from Storybrooke had noticed the extra lost ones and were thinking the same as Hook. They were doomed.

**Getting to exciting times! Would appreciate any reviews or ideas :)**


	7. Nowhere to run

**Quick shout out to a couple of my guest reviewers before I begin! To one, yes it was your idea I used at the beginning of chapter 6 and to the other (I believe it's EmmaSwanner?) your idea has been put in to a later chapter as well! :)**

* * *

The Storybrooke group were all huddled together at one end of the ship while the lost boys stood at the other, all with weapons. Regina went to raise her arm to use one of her fire balls but Hook caught it and brought it down before they saw. He gave her a warning look. Using magic against the lost boys would be useless. They all knew how to use magic from Neverland better than Regina or Rumple did. Using it to magic up some lunch was one thing, using it to try and fight was quite another. Hook could see that Emma was concentrating really hard, and was probably trying to use her own magic. He thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't as advanced as the other two and couldn't summon it up in world so unfamiliar to her yet. If she had managed, the boys would have still been more powerful than her, and her being magic would have made her more valuable to Pan. No, Hook's silver tongue was their best hope. He'd reasoned with the boys many times before.

"Come on lads, I thought we'd settled this. You know I have nobody here of value to you-"

"And we told you we'd be back, Hook." The leader interrupted.

"Very well, Felix, what is it that brings you back here?"

"The same reason we've come to you every time before. Neverland is a land where nobody gets what they want. Well, nobody except Peter Pan of course. We're here for both those reasons. To make sure you don't get what you want, and to give Peter what he wants." Hook gulped. Peter Pan was not a force to be reckoned with.

"And what exactly is it you believe we want?" Felix leered at Hook.

"Well, if we're honest, we're not sure exactly why you're here. But we are sure that you all so desperately want to stay together. And when we told Peter about the lady that was too special to be our mom, he agreed that she was obviously useful for something. Peter wants her, and he always gets what he wants."

"Yeah," Charming said, stepping out in front of Emma, his sword raised. Snow joined him, ready for a fight. "Not this time."

"Please," Felix scoffed. The other boys were laughing; did they not think Snow and Charming were a match for them? "I don't need my sword to get what I want. I just need to do this." Felix clicked his fingers. Suddenly, Snow's hand was grabbing thin air rather than Emma's wrist. And Emma was being held captive by Felix, who had one of Emma's arms twisted up her back and a knife to her neck.

"NO!" Snow yelled. She went to lunge forward, but Hook caught the back of her top and held her back. That would be a bad move. Hook was sure that if Pan wanted Emma, they wouldn't kill her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be fatally and painfully injured. Slowly, Charming lowered and then dropped his sword.

"Ok boys," He said shakily. "You've made your point. I'm unarmed now, please, let my daughter go." Felix loved having the power. He pretended to drive the knife into Emma's neck, and loved the flinching reaction it got from the parents and indeed Hook.

"Please," Snow pleaded with tears in her eyes. "She's my baby, please…" The lost boys fell about laughing.

"Hear that boys? Ickle Emma's mommy wants her back." He said in a mocking baby voice shaking Emma's chin. Emma pulled her face away and looked directly into her mother and father's terrified eyes.

"Mom, dad, it's ok. I'll be ok. They're going to take me and there's nothing either of you can do to stop that. You need to focus on finding Henry and keeping him safe, ok? Please, promise me you'll focus on him-"

"Take me instead!" Hook blurted out. Even Snow and Charming cast glances at Hook before quickly looking back at their daughter. Emma stared at Hook horrified. She didn't want him to trade himself for her! She told herself it was because he was their best chance of finding Henry, but she wasn't entirely sure that was true. Felix just laughed.

"And why would I want to trade for _you?" _he sneered.

"Because I know secrets about Neverland, and Pan knows that. You give them back their daughter, and I'll go with you willingly." The truth was Hook didn't want Emma near the lost boys, they were dangerous, and she wouldn't be safe with them at all. Felix looked like he was thinking it over.

"Well Hook, I suppose if you're willing to hand yourself over freely…" but then, Felix's wicked grin appeared again. "She must be pretty special; we'll stick with the girl." A couple of other larger boys helped him move Emma off the boat and onto their little one. Snow struggled free of Hook's grasp and ran to the edge closest to the lost boys boat. Hook caught her just before she jumped in.

"Get off of me! I can't lose her again! I can't lose her and Henry! Get off me! EMMA!" Snow cried, kicking frantically against Hook's grasp on her.

"Trust me love, you won't get her back diving in there. Soon as you hit that water, that's you dead. And you won't be any use to Emma or Henry then will you?" Even though he'd told Snow that, he had to stop himself jumping in after her too. Snow still tried to kick out at Hook.

"You told me she was safe! You told me they wouldn't come for her! I've lost my baby again because of you!" Hook took everything Snow could throw at him, because he really did feel to blame. Snow started to weep uncontrollably. Charming fought off Rumple who had been holding him from jumping off the boat and took Snow from Hook.

"We've lost our baby again!" Snow wailed into his chest. Charming shushed her, even though his own heart was breaking. "Don't worry Snow, last time Emma saved us. This time, we'll save her- and Henry too." And now the trip to Neverland became a joint rescue mission. Not only did they have to save Henry, they would have to save Emma as well.

**Reviews and ideas always greatly appreciated :)**


	8. The search begins

_The search parties_

Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina and Rumple didn't waste any time getting onto land after Emma was captured. The first job was to make a new plan of action now that they had two people to look for.

"With all due respect, I came here to look for my son. And that is what I intend to do-"

"Have you forgotten that Emma saved your life not that long ago?" Snow shouted at Regina.

"Of course I haven't." Regina spat back. "If you had let me finish, I would have said I vote we look for Henry first. And then focus on Miss Swan."

"Surely it makes more sense to look for Emma first, bearing in mind we already know she's with the lost boys?" Charming interjected. Rumple shook his head.

"Exactly, it will take less time to find Emma. If Peter has anything to do with Henry being taken, the boys will become alerted if we get him. It would then take us less time to gather up Emma and leave than it would have if we went for her first and then had to fight the boys and get Henry. Besides, didn't Miss Swan give you specific instructions to find her son before going after her?"

"Well, isn't what we do here obvious?" Hook said, before tempers went out of control. Everyone turned and glowered at him, waiting for an answer. "We split up. The King and Queen can look for their daughter while the rest of us look for the boy."

"The only problem being there that we only have one person who knows Neverland." Snow sighed, rolling her eyes. Hook thought for a moment. He took Snow by the shoulders and turned her slightly, and pointed up.

"Can you see the smoke coming through the trees?" Snow nodded. Charming looked as well until he too saw the smoke and nodded. "That is where the lost boys' hideout is. They're the only ones who can be brave enough to have an open fire like that. If stories from my men are correct, it is something akin to a treehouse. Beside the hideout, is a giant pit. Inside the pit is where they keep their captives. There is always someone on guard of the pit, so you'll have to work out a way of getting past them without alerting the others, but still allowing you to climb back out of the pit with Emma. It's about a day and a half's walk away from here. I don't know what Pan wants with Emma, but it's unlikely to be good. You should hurry." Snow nodded and went to start her journey to save her daughter, but Charming caught her arm and stopped her. He was still staring untrustingly at Hook.

"How do we trust that if something happens after you get Henry, you won't just leave us here?" He asked. Hook resisted the urge to tell him he wasn't leaving here without Emma.

"I brought you here didn't I? I've told you everything I can about the lost boys to help you save your daughter. I offered my own capture instead of that of your daughter's; I'm going to help save your grandson. Have I not yet proved to you that my allegiance is with you?" Hook took his silence as a no. Rumple stepped forward.

"I understand that you both have reasons for not trusting, well, any of the three of us really. So maybe this will help a little." With a wave of his hand and a puff of purple smoke, Rumple was holding two identical mirrors. "These are enchanted to allow the two to communicate, but only once." He placed one of the mirrors in Charming' hands "So don't just use it if you scrape your knee. When either you have found Emma, or we have found Henry, we will let the other party know with these mirrors." Snow raised her eyebrows at him,

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Rumple looked at her, confused.

"Just ask if one of us is there?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Said Snow, putting the mirror in her bag. "Because everyone knows magic communicating mirrors are just like telephones." Snow caught Charming eye and nodded towards the smoke. She looked back at Regina, Rumple and Hook. "Good luck. Please, find my grandson and keep him safe." She turned back to Charming. "We have a daughter to save. Quickly, we must hurry." Charming nodded and took his sword out for protection. If those boys had harmed a hair on Emma's head, they wouldn't live to see the next day.

The remaining members of the Storybrooke party watched Snow and Charming leave. Regina turned to Hook.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked. Hook pointed at the jungle.

"It is my belief that Pan has assigned Greg and Tamara to finding and keeping Henry. For you see, he doesn't fully trust the lost boys. Hook's been after a certain boy for a long time, and I think Henry must finally be him. The lost boys have tried and failed to find him many times, and with each time Pan lost more and more faith in their ability to complete the task. I think that Pan wants to keep Henry away from the lost boys, in fear Henry would easily fool them into believing he is one of them. This would give Henry a chance to escape. No, I believe Pan wants Henry with adults, and I believe they'll be camping somewhere in there. It's got many hiding places, and can fulfil all their basic needs. So that is where we're going. Regina and Rumple nodded.

"Right, well, lead the way, Captain." Hook gave his characteristic smile and led Regina and Rumple in the opposite direction of Snow and Charming. Regina and Rumple shared a look behind Hook's back. They didn't really trust him either, but they didn't have much choice if they were to find Henry, and that is what they intended to do.

_Emma_

Emma felt herself coming too. She tried to remember why she'd been out in the first place. It came to her after a couple of seconds. She'd been taken off the Jolly Roger by the lost boys. As soon as she'd hit land, Emma fought for all she was worth to get away from the lost boys and find her son. As soon as she started struggling, one of the bigger ones had wacked her pretty hard over the head with what felt like a frying pan. She tried to move her hand up to her head to survey the damage, but she didn't get very far. Both her arms were chained fairly close to the wall, as were her feet. She gave a few defiant tugs, but it was useless. She slumped back down, defeated. Even though her son might be saved, she might never see him again.

"Emma?" said a voice from the other side of the pit. She knew it, even if it was a bit rougher than when she last heard it. It couldn't be? They must have hit her harder than she thought, she had concussion or something. Emma scrunched up her eyes, refusing to believe it was true. "It's alright Emma, please, just look at me." Emma shook her head.

"You can't be here; I won't allow myself to believe it."

"But it is me! Open your eyes and you'll see. I know that it's dark, but you should be just about able to make me out." Despite herself, Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw who she was expecting. She didn't see them for very long however because her eyes were soon flooded with tears.

"Neil?"

**And so my mystery ship is revealed! Swanthief! For all you captain swan fans, don't be disappointed, it's not over by a long shot! Wait till you see what I have in store for lovers of both ships… Reviews and ideas still greatly appreciated! :)**


	9. Catching up

_Emma and Neil_

The tears were still flowing thick and fast down Emma's face. Neil wanted more than anything to go over and comfort her, but his chains were no longer than Emma's.

"How?" Emma blubbered. "You- you were dead. How can you be _here?_" Neil smiled at her. It was worth being chained up in a cold, damp pit just to see her face.

"I wasn't dead. I was just pretty hurt. Fortunately, I landed back home and met the right people at the right time. Aurora, Phillip and Mulan, they sorted me out." He began. Emma's tears were slowing, and a smile spreading on her face. So, Aurora had found her prince? And they'd help save Neil. In ways she hoped she didn't (she'd had enough world hopping to last her a life time) but if she ever saw them again, she'd owe them big time. "Anyway, once I was back on my feet, I had to get back to you and Henry. And with a giant free beanstalk, I thought I'd give it a try." Emma looked at him confused, he knew there were no more beans left? "Your giant's brothers had been preserved by him when they died. I suppose he wanted to keep them in a way. Anyway, I eventually found them all in this room." Neil shuddered. "It was horrible, Emma. They all looked freshly dead, but I knew they'd been dead for years. And I'm not proud of what I done, but it was the only way to get back home. You see, I figured that when they'd died, they may have some beans on them. And when your giant had preserved their bodies, he'd also preserved their beans. No offence to giants, but they aren't always the smarted of creatures- I didn't think he'd check his brothers' pockets for beans. Then again, I suppose I wouldn't want to raid my dead brothers' pockets either. I was right, when I got to the fourth giant; I crawled into his pocket and found one. I couldn't believe my luck Emma! I was going to get to come home! I practically jumped down the beanstalk to say goodbye to, and to thank, Aurora, Phillip and Mulan. And then I was off… Unfortunately, magic beans aren't always the most reliable source of travel between worlds. I had hoped I would come straight to our world like last time. But no, I ended up back here instead-"

"Wait, _back _here? You've been in Neverland before? How? When?" If Emma thought she had a sore head before, she certainly had one now.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Basically, I was doing a friend a favour. Anyway, I landed straight outside the lost boys' hut and they captured me and brought me down here. I should feel lucky; I was just a boy when they last saw me, and so they didn't recognize me. If they did, well, let's just say that chaining me in a pit was a nice option." Neil finished his story and stared hard and Emma's puzzled face, and then a thought occurred to him. "Emma, I was so shocked to see you that I didn't even think, why are you here? Has this got something to do with Tamara? Did she bring you here?" Neil was panicking now. Emma wasn't sure he'd be any happier when he heard the real reason.

"Not exactly. I got captured by the lost boys when we were on a rescue mission… Tamara and Greg didn't take me, they took Henry." A range of emotions crossed Neil's face. Hurt, panic and finally total fury. He banged his fist hard against the wall.

"When I get my hands on those two pigs…"

"Join the line." Emma interjected.

Suddenly, a rope was swung down, and a couple of the lost boys were sliding down on it- including Felix.

"Well, you two seem awful cosy." He sneered. Felix turned his head towards Emma.

"How's the baby settling in?" He mocked. Emma spat at him. Felix's sneer turned into a growl. He marched over to Emma and slapped her hard across the face. Neil gave a howl of protest.

"EMMA!" He yelled. He turned his attention to Felix. "You could your filthy hands off her." Neil snarled. Neil didn't realise the more he protested the more Felix enjoyed it. Felix pointed at Emma.

"You know her?" He asked. Neil refused to answer. Felix nodded at one of his henchman who gave Emma a sharp kick in the ribs. Emma squealed and Neil tried as hard as he could to pull against the chains. "I'll ask again, do you know her?"

"Yes, alright? I know Emma, now please. You've done enough damage." Felix smile widened. He loved seeing the hurt in Neil's eyes.

"It's like I said to your whole crew, little lady. Neverland is the place where nobody gets to be happy. And unfortunately for you, the way to make him unhappy, is to rough you up a little. Again, I do apologise." Felix said insincerely.

There was nothing Neil could do to stop it, he yelled, he cried and pulled against his chains until they were digging so hard into his wrists he was bleeding. But there was nothing he could do to make them stop. Eventually, the boys backed away, leaving Emma in a heap. Felix turned and grinned sickeningly at Neil. And without a word, the lost boys left the pit. Neil stared at Emma's crumpled figure. Why couldn't he have been stronger?

"Emma," Neil chocked. "Emma, are you alright?" The honest answer was no, Emma was not alright. Her outsides now hurt as bad as her insides. But she had to make Neil feel better. She knew he'd think it was his fault, and she didn't want that. Biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, she pushed herself back up. She thought she had two black eyes, a couple of broken fingers and a few cracked ribs. As well as a _lot _of bruising.

"I've been better." She mumbled. Neil's heart slowed a little. At least she was conscious. Emma turned her sore eyes up to look at Neil. Neil couldn't see the swelling, but he could see there was a new fire in Emma's eyes.

"Once we've dealt with Tamara and Greg. We kick these little assholes' teeth in." Neil nodded. That was one of the few promises to Emma Swan he was sure he would keep.

* * *

_Henry's search party_

Night had now fallen, and the three had agreed to take it in turns to look out for danger ahead. With nobody really trusting each other, nobody was doing much sleeping. It was Hook's turn to keep watch. That's when he heard it. Footsteps towards them. Judging by sound alone a few sets of them. Hook stood up quickly and grabbed his sword. He concealed himself behind a tree and listened closely. He could now hear someone's muffled voice, as if covered by a gag.

"Keep quiet you little brat! If you don't stop fussing, we won't ask Peter to be nice to you."

Hook knew that voice. He'd been right. Tamara and Greg were with Henry in the forest, and they were about to stumble across their camp.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Find out in tomorrow's chapter ^^. Sorry, I'd meant this to be a more even chapter focusing on both search parties as well as Neil and Emma, but I felt I had to get a lot covered between them and it was best to do it in one chapter. I promise there will be more Charming action coming up :). As always, please review and share any ideas with me! :)**


	10. Target Spotted

_Henry's search party_

Hook didn't waste any time in waking the others up. Although if it wasn't for the fact that they needed to save Henry, their reactions left him with half a mind to let them get trampled over.

"Do you really want to die that badly, pirate?" Rumple had hissed at him. Hook ignored both their grumbles and pointed to where Tamara and Greg were coming from.

"There is no time for moans! Tamara and Greg are about a minute away from coming in here and tripping right over us." He whispered. "Unless you get up and move quickly they'll spot us, and believe me if Pan's involved that's not good." Hook cast a quick glance to his shadow, and thought how he would rather like it to stay there.

Just in time, Regina, Hook and Rumple dashed into some nearby bushes as Tamara and Greg were pulling Henry through where they had been lying less than a minute ago. Greg stopped them and looked around suspiciously. Hook's heart turned to ice, the others really had no idea how much trouble they'd be in if caught.

"Why have we stopped?" Tamara asked. "You know we've got to get him to Peter before sunrise." Regina stopped herself from getting up and grabbing her son. Tamara and Greg weren't powerless here. Besides, they'd already proved that they didn't need magic to beat her. But still, the terrified look on Henry's face, it was almost too much for her. They'd need to follow them and them and find out more before they struck.

_Emma's search party_

When Hook had said the journey was a day and a half away, he wasn't counting on it being Snow and Charming making the journey, particularly Snow. She was used to intense journeys that needed to be made quickly on foot. She certainly tripped over fewer roots and coped better with the limited sleep. Charming did his best to keep up with his wife, but the reality was he was better with a horse than on his feet.

"Root." She said matter of factly, without even looking back at her husband; he eyes were focused on the smoke from the hut that appeared to never stop. Sure enough, Charming's foot was just about to snag on the fifth root of the day, and Snow didn't really have time for it.

"How long is it until we get to the treehouse?" Charming panted. He felt he'd be a lot more use there than he was on the journey. Especially if Emma had so much as a paper cut.

"I'd say about six hours. That is if you'll focus more on where you're putting your feet than whining?" Snow answered. Charming couldn't think of a good enough reply so kept his mouth shut and did as his wife said and focused on his feet.

Snow was right. About five hours and fifty minutes later, not only was the smoke visible, the treehouse was as well. She stopped Charming and motioned for him to bend down with her. "Here's where we need a plan." She breathed into his ear. They crawled closer slowly until they saw the pit beside the lost boys' home. And sure enough, two of the boys were standing over it, swords in hand. Charming could feel the adrenalin pumping through him, they were so close. Snow had a thought and starting to rummage around in their bag as quietly as possible. Charming gave her a quizzical look. She pulled out a bag of some kind of red powder.

"Mulan used this sleeping powder to help me enter the fire room." She whispered. "I kept the leftover powder because I thought it might be useful someday. Turns out I was right to keep it." Snow took a handful out and carefully put it in Charming's hand before motioning to the guard nearest him. They both crawled around the clearing the boys had made until they were behind their guard. Snow mouthed from three to one backwards and as one they blew the powder in the guards' faces. The two boys fell simultaneously; both Snow and Charming caught their boy before they could clatter to the ground and alert the others. They quickly ran to the pit and untied the rope. Snow grinned at her husband before releasing it into the pit. They decided it was better for Snow to go first and Charming second in case any of the other lost boys saw them and started a fight. Snow's feet had barely touched the ground however when Charming came swinging in after her. She smiled at his impatience in wanting to save their daughter. Snow looked around the pit and her heart flooded with relief when she spied Emma's confused figure in the corner. She couldn't make her out properly, but she knew it was her. Snow's smile widened.

"Somebody call for a rescue?"

**So, will they both be safe? Who knows… :P I know that wasn't a lot of Charming action, but tomorrow it gets all fluffy :P As always, reviews and ideas greatly appreciated ^^.**


	11. The rescues

_Henry's search party_

Hook, Regina and Rumple were managing to keep close enough to Greg and Tamara to follow them, but far enough away that they couldn't be seen or heard. They seemed to be keeping track of the sun more than where they were going. Henry was too terrified to put up a fuss, he'd been shown the size of the knives they had the first time he'd tried that. But he really did have to go… He tried a new tactic to get their attention, he started to rub his head against Tamara's arm and make frustrated mumbles at her. Eventually, rolling her eyes she gave up ignoring him and whipped the gag off him.

"What?" She snapped. Regina again resisted the urge to turn her into a pile of ash.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" Henry mumbled. Tamara didn't have time for this. But it wouldn't look could him showing up to Pan having wet himself. She turned to Greg.

"Take him into those trees, I'll stay here." She told him. Greg nodded and marched Henry into the trees opposite. All three of Henry's search team's eyes lit up. This was their chance. Hook nodded at Regina, and then at Tamara before grabbing Rumple and pulling him in the direction of Greg. Together they were powerful, separated and off guard and they would easily lose.

Regina slipped behind Tamara, hand already in a fist. Regina didn't want to use magic for this, no, she wanted to feel it. She used her free hand to tap Tamara on the shoulder. She turned round in surprise to find a fist flying at her. Regina's hand made hard contact with Tamara's temple. Tamara didn't stand a chance; she fell to the ground unconscious instantly. Regina bent low to her ear.

"That's for kidnapping my son." She hissed in her ear.

Meanwhile, Hook and Rumple had been dealing with Greg. Greg had led Henry behind a tree and stood with his arms crossed facing away from him. Just as Greg was about to grab Henry again when he had finished, Hook struck. He and Rumple worked together. Hook grabbed Greg by the back of the neck with his Hook, and Rumple treated him to the same treatment as Regina had Tamara. Henry stood on in total shock. He looked from one to the other several times as if he couldn't believe it.

"Hook? Grandpa? What are you both doing here? How did you get here?" He squealed in surprise. Rumple smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Why else would we be here? To save you of course!" Henry looked at him, confused.

"But, you two hate each other?" Hook chuckled.

"It's a long story lad, but I put my differences with the croc… Rumple… aside for you- just for you…" Hook stopped himself before saying "for your mother". Fortunately, Regina came at the right time to cause a distraction.

"MOM!" Henry yelled before launching himself into her arms. Regina nearly collapsed on the ground in tears with Henry in her arms. She kissed his head repeatedly.

"You're alright." She said, relieved. Henry nodded into her chest, happy to have been saved. He smiled; he had such a cool mom. Regina spent a little longer holding Henry, before looking up at Hook with her chin resting nicely on Henry's head.

"What next?" She asked. Hook looked at the unconscious body of Greg, and then walked back to see Tamara. When he came back he said.

"Well no offence mates, but neither of you are particularly good punchers. Neither of them will be out for very long. I say we contact the others and head for the ship ASAP." Henry pulled away from his mom and looked up at her.

"Others?" He asked. Regina stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Your…mom… and your grandparents are here too." Henry nearly leapt up and down with the excitement of seeing his whole family. Regina quickly calmed him down. "You've not to worry, but Emma was taken by the lost boys. It's alright though; Snow and Charming went to get her. And you know that side of your family; they always seem to find each other." Henry grinned before wrapping his arms around her again as Rumple pulled out the mirror.

* * *

_In the pit_

Snow and Charming went straight over to Emma. Snow took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her forehead repeatedly. Charming was just so relieved they had found her. Neil was fairly sure that they hadn't noticed he was there yet, but that was ok with him. He smiled, enjoying watching the family scene, something he knew Emma had always wanted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked them sternly. "I thought I said specifically to look for my son before coming after me."

"It's not like we've left him." Snow said guiltily. "Hook, Regina and Rumple are looking for him. And with Hook being the only one who really knows Neverland, they definitely have the advantage. Emma still wasn't happy. But she could lecture them when they were out of this stupid pit. Snow fumbled about in her bag until she found the mini torch she had. She just about dropped it as well when she saw the state of Emma's face. She gave a sharp gasp before coming closer to examine the two swollen black eyes as well as a particularly red looking cut on her cheek. "Oh Emma…" She said, tears welling up. Charming was now crouching down with her- anger boiling inside him with every second. He might not be good at trekking through a jungle, but he was very good with a sword. Emma smiled at them, trying to show them she was ok (and grateful they couldn't see her ribs).

"Yeah, I guess I am a sight for sore eyes, pun a little intended…" She joked, but neither Charming nor Snow so much as smiled. Snow looked in her bag again until she found a paper clip, unravelled it and put it into the lock on one of Emma's chains. Emma gave her a funny look which Snow returned.

"I was a bandit, Emma, I had to survive somehow." Emma would have laughed, but she wasn't sure her ribs would last if she did. When Snow had undone all four of Emma's chains, she tried to help her stand up, but Emma winced and gingerly sat back down again, clutching her ribs. Snow could see that there was obviously something Emma wasn't telling them so pulled up Emma's tank top until she could see her ribs and just about collapsed. Just about Emma's whole torso was black and blue. Charming nearly punched the wall. Why wasn't he there again? While her top was up, Snow also saw the scars on Emma's back. Like David before her, she gingerly placed a finger on one.

"Are these caused by the lost boys?" She asked hoarsely. David looked away guiltily, even though Emma had asked him to keep the secret, it didn't stop him feeling bad. Emma shook her head; feeling like now wasn't the time to bond.

"No those are old injuries…" fearing a full meltdown from her mother, Emma decided it was time for the big reveal.

"Mom, you might want to untie Neil as well…" Emma said, Snow looked at her and delicately checked her head, there was obviously more damage than there looked. Emma pointed to the opposite wall and both Snow and Charming looked. Both of their eyes nearly popped out their sockets. Neil could not be here!

"How-"

"It's a long story mom. One which we'll have time for when I have my son and we're sailing away from this god forsaken island." Emma hissed through the pain. Snow nodded, totally confused. With shaking hands, she managed to undo all of Neil's chains as well. As soon as the last one was off, Neil practically flew to Emma's side, observing her injuries for himself.

"Emma I am so sorry, if I had kept my big mouth shut-"

"This is your fault?" Charming bellowed. All the colour drained from Neil's face.

"Dad, do me a favour right now… shut up." Emma said, though she was smiling. Charming however was not.

"Regardless of blame, if you were here, how did she end up in this state, why didn't you stop them?"

"Oh please Charming don't be ridiculous." Snow snapped. "He was _chained_ to a wall. There was nothing he could have done. Now would you please behave yourself?" Charming resisted the urge to say that it wouldn't have stopped him, but he couldn't help but think if he'd been stronger she wouldn't have ended up here either. Snow was looking up the pit wall, and then back at Emma. "There's no way you're going to be able to climb in that state." Snow said matter of factly.

"I've got her." Both Charming and Neil said, bending down at the same time. One look at Charming's face and Neil backed off. One look at Snow's face and Charming softened.

"I'll need you at the top helping Snow with the rope." He said, forcing a vague smile. Snow nodded his approval at him before starting her assent. Neil followed her quickly. When he was at the top, he and Snow positioned themselves to pull Charming and Emma up. When they had called down that they were ready, Charming tied the rope around his waist gently hooked Emma's legs under one arm and put the other around her shoulders. He hated the way she winced in pain, wanting more than anything to make it go away for her. Emma smiled up at him.

"Just don't drop me, ok?" She said. Charming chuckled back, kissing her head.

"I never will." He replied sincerely.

It was a slow climb, so Emma was in as little discomfort as possible. But eventually, they made it to the top. Charming set Emma down gently while they thought what to do next.

"Guess we should contact the others…" Snow said. But just as she pulled out the mirror, it started speaking.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She heard the unsure voice of Hook.

"Um… yeah?" She replied, quite unsure herself. Suddenly, Hook's face appeared on the mirror. He smiled when he saw Snow.

"Ah, your highness, lovely! As you may have gathered receiving this call, we have retrieved the boy. He's perfectly safe, and totally unharmed,"

"Wait, they've got Henry? Thank goodness!" Emma said, the pain momentarily subsiding with the joy that her son was safe. Hook started at Snow in confusion.

"Was that Miss Swan?" He asked, doing a bad job to cover his relief and glee. Snow nodded smiling.

"We were just about to contact you when you beat us to it. We have another surprise for you all but that can wait till we're all together. I guess we meet back at the Jolly Roger?" Hook nodded.

"Yes, move as quickly as possible. We're not safe yet." With that, the mirror went blank, and all Snow saw was her own reflection. She grinned at everyone.

"We're going home." She said. She turned to Neil and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your father will be anxious to see you. Please be kind, he sacrificed a lot to come and save Henry." Neil nodded in understanding; maybe his father did deserve another chance. Charming looked back at the lost boys' treehouse, he desperately wanted to storm in there and let them see what happens when you hurt his princess. Snow grabbed his shoulder understandingly.

"I know. I want to kill them as well. But that won't do Emma any good now. What's best for her is getting her back to Rumple and Regina who can stop her pain." Charming gave her a small smile. As usual, she was right- even if he didn't like it.

Charming went over to Emma and bent down beside her.

"It'll be a lot less time until you see Henry again if you let me carry you…" He whispered, obviously not quietly enough.

"Not if you trip over every root again!" Snow scoffed. Charming just rolled his eyes.

"I promised you down there, I'd never drop you, didn't I?" He said. Emma sighed.

"I suppose if it means a quicker way to seeing my son…" Charming done a fairly good job of containing his glee as he gently picked her up again and the four headed back towards the ship.

But none of them could see the shadow staring from behind them. And he was a very angry shadow indeed…

**You didn't really think I'd let them quite literally sail off into the sunset that easily did you? :P Tomorrow we'll be exploring Emma's feelings, and I know one reader who I think might particularly like the next chapter for its hope… You'll have to read tomorrow to see what I mean! :P As always reviews and ideas greatly appreciated! J**


	12. Emma's curse

Hook, Henry, Rumple and Regina had arrived back at the Jolly Roger far quicker than the other group. They were a lot closer, and the others were slowed down by Emma's injuries. Both by the fact David had to carry her slowly and carefully and by the fact they had to stop for longer during the night to allow Emma time to rest.

During the night, David had agreed to take the first watch. He knew Snow desperately wanted to be with Emma and besides, he didn't think he could sleep knowing those boys were still out there, knowing what they'd done to his little girl.

Snow knew Emma was still awake, though she could hear Neil's deep breathing from Emma's other side. She knew Charming was far enough away to not be involved in their conversation, so decided it was time to ask Emma about the scars. Snow entwined her hand in Emma's, causing her daughter to move her eyes to the side and look at her. That was the best reaction she could have given, as with her ribs as painful as they were moving onto her side was out of the question. Snow smiled warmly at her daughter.

"You ready to tell me about those scars on your back?" Emma's eyes moved away from her mother, but Snow kept looking straight at Emma. Emma sighed.

"I'm surprised dad hasn't told you already." She whispered. Snow's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why would your father be able to tell me?" She asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Because he already knows about them." She said. Snow couldn't help that her stomach turned cold hearing that.

"Why would you tell your father and not me?" She said a little huffily. Emma couldn't help but smile at her mom's jealously, she didn't realise she had that in her.

"Didn't realise you were the jealous type mom?" Emma said, smiling up at the starry sky. Snow gently poked Emma's shoulder.

"I'm not, it's just, we've been friends as well as mother and daughter for over a year now. Why would you keep a secret like those scars from me?" Emma was trying desperately to look anywhere but at Snow.

"Don't feel bad, I only told dad because he saw them when he was holding down my tank top. I didn't want to tell either of you. I asked dad not to tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad." Emma finished. Snow could feel the tears in her eyes. When would Emma learn that she didn't have to protect her? Snow turned onto her side so she was facing Emma. And with the hand that wasn't entwined with Emma's, she stroked Emma's cheek.

"Emma, you don't have to protect me from your past. I hope you understand why I want to know these things. Even if it hurts me to know someone would do awful things like that to my baby, I have to know everything about you. So please will you tell me?" Emma sighed again; both her mom and dad had a way of making her feel awful guilty.

"Remember I told you about my old foster mom Carol?" Snow nodded. "Well, she was pretty handy with a belt as well as her fists…" Snow took her hand away from Emma's face and covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh Emma…" She whispered. Emma was getting used to hearing her name in that horrified voice.

"But it's like I said to dad, I've moved on from that and I don't want to look back. So please, now that I've told you, leave it?" Snow moved her hand from her face to stroke through Emma's hair.

"Of course." Snow whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Snow's eyes caught Neil's sleeping figure.

"Despite being used as a punching bag, you must be pretty happy." Snow whispered. Emma looked at her, and Snow nodded over to Neil so Emma would understand.

"Oh, that…" Emma said, with more hurt in her voice than happiness. Snow was confused.

"But Emma, I thought before he'd gone through that portal… I thought you'd said you loved him?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I did. But then he was gone. I thought he was dead, I grieved for him. It's hard to know what I feel for him now, I moved on after I thought he'd died. I need time to think about what I feel." Snow thought she knew what Emma meant when she'd said she'd moved on, but didn't want to press Emma on the matter. Emma quickly wiped away a tear.

"I guess that's just my own personal curse." She said. Snow sat up, looking directly over her daughter.

"What do you mean Emma?" She asked, concerned. Emma didn't have much choice but to look at her mom now.

"Well, it's just, for my whole life it seems that whenever I get close to anyone, they're either taken away or constantly just out of reach. I spent more time with the violent foster parents than I ever did with the friendly ones, then I met Neil and he didn't stay long did he? He left me with Henry, and my heart was never the same after I gave him up until he found me again." Emma now had tears streaming down her face, but still laughed as she thought about coming to Storybrooke. "And then I came to Storybrooke. Well, life didn't change much there, did it? First Graham was killed, and then the curse breaks and no offence, I love you mom, but that meant I lost my best friend in Mary Margaret. And then I lose my dad and my son because of a stupid portal, get them back for a little while and my heart is on the line again because low and behold Neil's back! Oh but of course, he's engaged. When he finally realises the bitch is evil, she shoots him, sending him to another world where I think he's gone for good this time only for him to come back just when I think my life is getting sorted and for once everyone in it is there to stay!" Emma's walls had collapsed. She couldn't hold it all in anymore. Snow tried her best to wipe away every tear, shushing her.

"Emma, it's ok. We're going to go home now, and you can have that life you've always wanted. Henry will always be there as your son. And Emma, trust me, after missing you for that little amount of time you were in that pit I am never leaving you again. And I can say the same will go for your father. Everyone else, we can deal with together." Emma's tears were slowing down.

"How do I know that's true?" She asked. Snow struggled with how vulnerable her daughter sounded. She put on a smile for her.

"Because Emma, I'm your mom, that's why. I know you'd go to the ends of the earth to keep Henry with you, you've already proved that. And believe me; I'd jump through a portal to every land there is to stay with you." Emma had stopped crying now and was giving her mom a watery smile, she believed her, and for Emma, that was a big deal. She glanced over at Neil.

"He's not really had a chance to talk to me about it yet, but he'll think the same as you, that I'll want things to go straight back to how they were. I don't know how to tell him…"

"Shh… That's a problem for tomorrow." Snow hushed her daughter, settling herself back down beside her. "For just now, rest, ok?"

"Thanks… night mom." Snow leaned across and kissed Emma's head.

"Good night, my precious girl." And both mother and daughter fell asleep fairly quickly. Unbeknown to them that Neil had not been asleep during their conversation, he'd heard everything Emma had said, and it felt like the flame of hope that had kept him going in that pit, had suddenly been put out.

**Hmm… So Emma's not sure what she feels ay? Wait until you see what's going to happen! As always, reviews and ideas most appreciated :)**


	13. Reunion

From where the Charmings and Neil had camped to the Jolly Roger was about an eight hour journey, so they thought it best to start early. Emma noticed that Neil didn't seem as happy as he had the previous day, but she put that down to the nerves of seeing his father again, she wasn't to know he'd heard every word she'd said the night before. David noticed her chewing her lip and staring at Neil, he worried about Emma.

"Has something gone down between you guys?" He asked her. Emma snapped back into concentration, looking back at her dad.

"What? Eh, no dad. I'm just worried about him. He seems awful down today. I think he's worried about meeting up with Rumple again."

"Well, don't you go worrying about him Emma. He's a big boy, he'll be ok. You've got enough to be worrying about. Not for long hopefully, Rumple or Regina should be able to heal you."

"I'm a big girl, and you still worry about me…" David gave her an amused look.

"That's different as well you know. Now stop worrying." That didn't stop Emma worrying though, she might not know exactly how she felt about Neil, but she did know she still cared about him.

As they got nearer the ship, Neil started to fall behind. He really was hurt about what Emma had said, but she was also right that he was nervous about seeing his dad again after the way they left things. Eventually, he stopped behind a clump of trees.

"You three go on ahead," he said nervously. "I'll catch up…" Emma tried to catch his eye and give him some reassurance, but he refused to meet her gaze. When they had left the jungle, Emma and Henry locked gazes immediately.

"Gran! Grandpa! MOM!" Henry yelled, sprinting towards them."

"Um, dad," Emma said, as Snow wrapped her arms around Henry. "This is the point where you put me down and let me hug my son…" David shook his head.

"And let you break any of the few remaining intact ribs you have left? I don't think so! First you get healed, _then _you suffocate your son with a hug." Henry had stopped hugging Snow and came over to where David had Emma.

"Mom, what happened? Who hurt you?-"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me! Get your little head over here so I can kiss is!" Emma commanded. Henry grinned and did as he was told. Though it caused her much pain, Emma reached out with both hands and frantically kissed Henry's head.

"I've- missed- you- so- much!" She said between kisses. When she eventually stopped, Henry reached up on tiptoe and kissed her cheek, a tear in his eye.

"I've missed you too. I thought that was it… I didn't think anyone would be able to find me…"

"Hey," Emma interrupted him; Henry looked at her with sad eyes. "Henry, don't you ever doubt that I will find you. Where ever you go, I won't be far behind, understand?" Henry nodded.

"Now if only she'd get it the other way around…" David mumbled. They laughed as Snow brought Regina over. Emma looked at her seriously.

"I assumed you already checked that they hadn't hurt him?" Regina nodded. "I also assume you let them know what happens when you mess with Henry?" Regina smiled.

"Both of them were out cold when we left."

"It was _awesome _mom!" Emma ruffled his hair.

"So you get kidnapped and find your kidnappers getting knocked out more awesome than relieving. I see your sense of awesome hasn't improved much kid."

"Regina, Emma sustained some nasty injuries to her ribs at the hands of the lost boys. Would you be able to mend them for her?" Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma.

"Still can't use your magic here?"

"At this point in time I'm struggling to use my arms here so once my ribs are fixed and I've hugged my son, _then _I can deal with the magic." Snow gave Emma a pleading look that asked her to give her a free pass and just heal her. Regina seemed to understand and put her hand just at the bottom of Emma's ribs. Regina gave Emma a curious look.

"These injuries are quite severe; by all accounts you should be a lot worse off than you actually are." Snow and Charming looked horrified, Emma just shrugged.

"Guess I've just been lucky then." Regina shook her head.

"This isn't luck, Miss Swan, you've obviously started to adapt to using magic in this land. Your magic has protected you slightly. For now, I can use mine to sort you out fully." Emma felt a curious warm feeling wash over her and it was almost like her ribs were slotting back together. Needless to say as soon as Regina stepped back, Emma leapt from her dad's arms and grabbed hold of her son who clung for dear life back.

"You are never leaving home kid, do you realise that?" Henry laughed.

"I'm not really sure I want to." Snow and David joined in making it a group hug,

"Neither of you are leaving home!" Snow added. Henry was squashed in the middle of the hug, but managed to catch his other grandpa's eye. He could see how lonely he was, and managed to wriggle out of the family hug to go over and give Rumple his own one. Rumple wasn't expecting it and froze momentarily before awkwardly patting the boy's back.

The other three broke up, and Hook took his moment with Emma.

"So you almost managed to return in one piece after an encounter with the lost boys. I must say I'm mightily impressed." He winked at her. Emma smiled back.

"You helped save my son. I owe you for that." Hook leaned in closer.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." He whispered. Charming cleared his throat and just looked at Hook. Snow nudged him in the ribs. But Charming already knew he'd play nice. After all, Hook had helped make sure Henry was back safe and sound. Hook seemed to notice he was being given a free pass, as long as he didn't abuse it, so he politely nodded and stepped away. Henry looked at his mom sadly, he loved her dearly, but he still missed his dad. Emma decided it was time for Neil to come out, ready or not. She smiled at her son.

"I almost forgot you were there! You'd better come out now or we might forget to take you home!" Emma called behind her. And out of the trees, came a sheepish looking Neil.

"Dad!"

"Bae!" Henry and Rumple both shouted and started sprinting towards Neil at the same time. Neil nearly went flying with the force of their hugs.

"My boy. My wonderful miracle of a boy." Rumple said, unashamedly weeping. Henry was also crying.

"But- but I thought…" He stammered. Neil bent down and wiped the tear from Henry's eye.

"It's a really long story kid. One I can tell you on the way home. All that matters now is that you're safe." Rumple had his hand on Bae's shoulder and Henry grabbed Neil's hand.

"And that _finally _we're all together." He said grinning. Neil gave an almost identical grin back to his son. Emma couldn't help but smile at the tender scene. She cared for them both so much. Hook felt something burn deep within his stomach, something he'd never felt before. Was it jealousy? Whatever it was, he had half a mind to say the boat would be too full with him on it. But then Rumple and Henry wouldn't come on either… not to mention Emma… that hurt him to even think it. No, he'd have to let the zombie (well, that's what he thought anyway- what else do you think of a dead person who's came back to life?) tag along.

"We'd best get a move on, ladies and gentlemen." He said, maybe slightly snappily as Emma gave him a confused look. "We are still in danger here. Yes the journey to Storybrooke will be much quicker, but it is one we must make immediately." The plan was to return to where the portal they came through was and go back through there. Regina and Rumple had performed and incredibly tricky piece of magic together to allow it to remain open for a second journey. Ever since Emma and Regina had stopped the trigger together, it had been realised that magic becomes greatly more effective the more people that use it. Before that incident, many people who used magic weren't really in to teamwork. Hook was just about to set their course, when it happened. The clouds turned dark, and the sea became black and the shadow made his first proper appearance to the whole Storybrooke crew.

**I told you it wouldn't be easy for them! Reviews and ideas always greatly appreciated :)**


	14. What Peter wants

Chapter 14- What Peter wants

The shadow appeared above them all in the middle of the boat. It was like he was sitting cross legged in the air. Emma gave Henry a gentle but firm shove towards the door to below deck.

"Henry, get yourself below deck and into hiding NOW." She told him. Henry shook his head.

"No, it's me he wants, I want to fight him-"

"Henry, there isn't time for this. I won't lose you again. Now please, for me, go." Henry gave both his moms a sad look before sprinting to below deck. Snow and Charming stood either side of Emma.

"Why don't you go down with Henry and keep him safe…"

"Like HELL is that happening. This shadow freak tried to take my son. Wait until he tries dealing with me." The shadow seemed totally unconcerned with the way all seven of the crew from Storybrooke were ready to fight him.

"I want the boy, and I want the blonde girl." The shadow said. It's voice floated amongst them all, even though it had no visible mouth. It was quiet and eerie, almost like a small boy's voice but with the wisdom of an adult's.

"Well you're not getting either, shadow!" Bae shouted, bearing his sword. Hook rolled his eyes. Did the zombie really think a sword would worry a _shadow_? Hook hadn't really had much chance to deal with Pan, he didn't want to. All he really knew was what could be seen. He was a shadow, and shadows don't like light. Hook started fumbling around in his pocket for a match. Pan turned his attention to Emma.

"You have powerful magic." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I can feel it." Emma snorted.

"I can't even use it here! I'm useless to you. But trust me, try and take my son again, and I won't need magic to destroy you." Regina nodded her approval. She could still use her magic. The shadow tilted it's head in the air.

"You'll learn. You both will. I'll take you first." A dark path started creeping it's way over to Emma. Snow grabbed Emma's forearm and pulled her to the side, out of the path's way. This didn't work, the shadow just bent towards Emma. Snow's grip tightened on Emma, and Charming took a tight hold of her other arm. Pan would not destroy their family. Neil leapt in front of Emma, prepared to take the impact of the path.

"Neil!" Emma squealed. Rumple (who had been trying every piece of magic he knew to stop the path) turned round in horror.

"Bae, get out of the way!" He screamed. Neil refused to move. At best, he'd save Emma and Henry, at worst; he'd die helping buy them some time. But someone pushed him out of the way. He fell to the ground and saw Hook holding a torch. The shadow screamed and the path started to recede. The shadow dove through the air right at Hook who held the torch up at him. The shadow hissed in rage.

"Everyone!" Hook cried. "Grab something flammable and have at it!" There was a scrambling aboard the ship as everyone grabbed various items and shared Hook's torch fire. Regina and Rumple simply used their hands for fire balls. They surrounded the shadow, who screamed in rage.

"I WANT. I WANT-"

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we?" Emma spat at him. The shadow whipped his head round to her.

"So much power…" He said greedily. Suddenly, the shadow zoomed round the outside of the ring of fire the crew had created and grabbed Emma's arm. Emma's face went pale; it was like the shadow was draining her energy. Snow and Charming poked their torches right through the Shadow who gave a blood curdling yell as it let go of Emma.

"You do not hurt our daughter!" Snow screamed at him. There was a smoking hole right where Charming and Snow had shoved their torches through the shadow. Hook told the group to put their torches together and turned to Rumple and Regina.

"Can you use this fire to create a giant blast at Pan?" They nodded and readied themselves, but Pan had heard them and was able to dodge the attacks easily. He wanted Henry and Emma badly. He'd been failed by the lost boys and the two from the other world. He would do this himself. The boy and his mother were powerful; they held magic Pan did not have on this land. The woman said she couldn't use it here. She was wrong; if he had the boy he could make her use it. Pan made his way to where the boy had been hiding. Emma saw him and knew where he was going. Panic overtook her.

"NO!" She yelled, and as she did, a bright light came from within her. The same light that came when Cora had tried to take her heart. Although this time, a bubble formed around the ship, with Pan outside the bubble. Pan tried to fight his way back within the bubble, but to no avail. He had what appeared to be a temper tantrum, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. There whole group cheered so loudly that Henry came running up from downstairs.

"Is he gone, are we safe?" Emma looked at her son and grinned.

"Yeah kid, we're safe." But even as she said it, Emma felt the noise on board the ship dulling. Almost becoming fuzzy. And then her vision went fuzzy as well, just before her world went blank and she felt herself falling towards the deck…

**So, Emma's magic came at just the right time, but does it mean they're safe? Still more to come! As always, reviews and ideas always greatly appreciated :)**


	15. Limits

**Sorry it's a little later than normal, I've had a very busy morning! Well, hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

Snow had seen Emma swaying before she fell. She was about to ask Emma if she was feeling alright when Emma fainted. Snow caught her around the arms and gently lowered her to the deck with her head on Snow's lap.

"Emma!" She screamed, panic stricken. Charming was by her side in an instant, ready for action. Snow was checking Emma's forehead and her pulse. Hook and Bae had near identical expressions of fear on their faces. Rumple had caught hold of Henry to keep him back so others could assess Emma's situation.

"We need to take her back to her cabin and cool her down, she's burning up." Snow said. Charming nodded and went to pick Emma up when Regina spoke up.

"Stop, you can't move her." She said firmly. Both of Emma's parents plus Bae and Hook shot her a filthy look. Henry was still in total shock.

"And why can't I move my unconscious daughter to help her Regina?" Snow said through gritted teeth. Regina pointed up at the bubble.

"Because that bubble thing that Emma produced is the only thing keeping all of us safe." Regina made sure Snow and Charming saw her glance linger on Henry for a moment. "We don't know how much control she still has over it. It could be that she is still needed to control the bubble or it could have been one giant blast of magic. If it is the former, then moving her could lose us the bubble. And I'm not sure Miss Swan would be able to make a second." Bae wanted to tell Regina to shove the stupid bubble, Emma mattered more, but he was fairly sure he'd be outnumbered more. If it wasn't for the same reason, Hook would have just barged past them all and taken Emma to her cabin himself.

Emma started to stir, giving a groan of pain. Charming reached out and stroked her forehead soothingly while Snow stroked through her hair.

"What happened?" Emma groaned, with her eyes still tightly shut.

"You saved us all, again." Snow whispered in her ear.

"Only this time you've overworked yourself and knocked yourself out." Charming added. Emma sat up slowly with Snow's help. She rubbed her eyes hard before opening them. The first thing she saw was the shiny film of the bubble around the ship. Emma pointed at herself, looking totally bamboozled.

"Was that-"

"Yes." Said Regina simply. "Miss Swan, could you try and move the bubble for me please."

"I don't think this is a good-"

"If you don't want your grandson's safety jeopardized then I suggest you let her try Snow." Regina interrupted. Snow went to move forward and give her step mother a piece of her mind, but Charming held her back. Regina gave her that sly smile only she could, and Snow's nostrils flared dangerously.

"If she knocks herself out again because of this I will not be happy, clear?" She threatened. Regina's smile faded.

"Crystal." Regina replied.

Emma tried everything she could to move the bubble, she tried using her hands as well as just her mind, but it wouldn't budge. Her arms fell to her sides and she hung her head in defeat and exhaustion. Snow and Charming bent down either side of her.

"That's enough." Both Bae and Hook said at the same time. They caught each other's eye briefly before glancing away again, neither liking the other's willingness to speak up for Emma. Charming nodded in agreement.

"They're right. Emma's been through enough recently, no more testing." He hooked her legs under one arm and used the other to wrap around her shoulders. Snow stood with him, her hand defensively on Emma's head, giving Regina a death glare. Regina just smiled in return.

"There's no need right now. That bubble isn't going anywhere. As Emma can't control it, she must have used basically all her magical energy to create it in one blast, allowing it to cover and follow the ship. That's why she knocked herself unconscious, she drained all her energy. As much as I am grateful this time, Miss Swan, you must learn to control your emotions when using magic, or you could be worse off than fainting for a couple of minutes-"

"Some shadow freak was attacking my whole family, sorry if I panicked! I didn't even I _could _do that, and if I hadn't we would all be a lot worse so quite complaining!" Snow stroked through Emma's hair calming her down. Emma caught Henry's eye and cocked her head, beckoning him over. He sprinted over and Emma caught one of his hands. "I'm pretty beat right now kid, so I'll see you when I wake up ok?" Henry nodded, though didn't look too happy, he'd missed his mom. She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Why don't you take this time to catch up with your dad? I'll be awake soon enough." Henry's eyes lit up as he nodded at him mom again, and went off to talk with his dad. Emma couldn't help but smile at the way Neil swung the boy around.

Hook watched sadly as Snow and Charming carried Emma back to her cabin. He found himself not wanting to leave her.

David gently lay Emma on the bed and kissed her forehead before sitting on the stool opposite. Snow came over to Emma, Emma's eyelids already drooping.

"Soon as I'm up, I'll have to start magic lessons with Gold. Can't afford to K.O myself every time I get a little panicky…"

"Shh." Snow hushed her, stroking her cheek. "That doesn't matter just now. What matters just now is that you, my dear, are exhausted, and need sleep." Emma subtly took her mom's hand in hers. Snow smiled down at her. "Don't worry, we're here." Emma gave a faint smile back, before drifting off into her now happy dreams.

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! Thanks for the amazing support from reviews and ideas, please keep them coming! :)**


	16. Who really knows what's best

Eventually, Snow and Charming had slipped away from Emma's cabin to allow both themselves and Emma to get a proper night's rest. Charming practically had to drag Snow from Emma's side, but it was what was best for all of them.

It was later on that night that someone decided to visit Emma. Hook slipped in to Emma's cabin, with his only intention being to check on her. But he found himself being drawn to the stool beside her bed. Just to watch her, just for a moment. His breath caught in his chest. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. It was like all her worries had melted away. For now, anyway. Who knew what the land of the dreaming held for her tonight? Hook thought it might be best in the end to stay and keep watch over her, in case she should have a nightmare…

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Bae said quietly from the door. Hook turned and looked him in the eye. He tried not to smile at the annoyed expression on his face. Hook shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I'm just watching over her."

"Well I'm here now." Bae whispered rather forcefully. Hook didn't like that. He stood up and walked over to Bae so they were face to face. "No need, sunshine." Hook hissed. "I'm here, like I have been for the past month and a half while you played dead like a dog." Bae went to grab the scruff of Hook's neck, but someone caught him by the collar and dragged him back to the main deck. David returned to Emma's cabin and grabbed Hook, pulling him out as well.

"Bloody Hell mate," Hook said when they were all on the main deck and Emma's cabin door was safely closed. "What was that about?" David gave both Hook and Bae a stare only a father could give.

"All I can say is you both better thank your lucky stars Snow and I agreed to check on Emma every couple of hours tonight to make sure she was still asleep, because if one of you had woken her up, we would not have been happy. Once you're done thanking your lucky stars for that, thank them again it was me who got you and not Snow." Hook gave his characteristic grin; David took an angry step towards him. "You'd better wipe that grin off your face pal, because I'm not happy right now." David pointed back to Emma's cabin.

"What was going on in there? What on earth possessed you two to have a bust up in Emma's cabin, when you both know she's weak and needs a lot of sleep?" He asked, clearly irritated. Bae shot Hook a filthy look before looking back at David.

"I went to do what you were doing, I was on my way to check on Emma when I found this bozo staring at her creepily, and asked him what he thought he was doing when he thought he'd get smart with me!" David turned his attention back to Hook, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why were you alone in Emma's cabin so late at night? Because if you thought you'd try something funny Hook I'll-"Hook rolled his eyes.

"Please, have we not established I am a perfect gentleman? I was simply checking on Miss Swan as well. I knew she suffered from nightmares whilst on the ship beforehand and didn't want her alone during one again. It's not my fault I thought of it first."

"Yeah? Well, next time think again pal. Because I'm here now and Emma and I actually stand a chance, so back off." Hook scoffed at him.

"Really? Then why hasn't Emma come running in to your open arms? Oh that's right, because she has clearly moved on. I suggest you do as well."

"Hey!" David shouted. Both Bae and Hook stared at him, caught off guard. "Listen to the pair of you, fighting over her like she's some object, well I'm telling you now that I won't stand for it. I'm putting my foot down, neither of you go anywhere near my daughter, you hear?"

"That's not fair! Before I went through that stupid portal, she told me that she loved me. It's only right that I-"

"And when you left she turned to _me. _Surely that means I should be allowed to-"

"There's no point in arguing with me. I'm her father, I know what's best even when she doesn't-"

"Oh really, David?" David turned to see a very mad Snow staring at him. He knew he was in trouble. She glanced up at Bae and Hook who were staring daggers at each other.

"Would the pair of you calm down and go to bed so I may talk with my husband alone?"

"It's a good thing we arrive at the portal within the week." Hook said as his nostrils flared. "Otherwise I don't think certain people would be making it back to Storybrooke in one piece." Bae went to reply, but Snow cut him off.

"Bae, just leave it. Go back to bed; you'll need your energy to be with Henry tomorrow. Hook, we'll need you alert to steer this ship. Now the pair of you, bed, NOW." Snow was so firm that the pair left only giving each other minimal growlers. Snow turned her attention to David; she walked over so she was standing in front of him. "David, don't assume you know what's best for Emma, she needs to be allowed to make her own choice here. Us wading in and mucking things up isn't going to help. We need to hang back and wait until she's made her decision and support her when she has." David looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean her decision?" Snow smiled at him gently, he was so naïve sometimes.

"Isn't it obvious? Emma has feelings for both Bae and Hook, and she's trying to work out which one she has the right feelings for." David had a realisation, and he turned to stare at Emma's cabin door. That's why the necklace spun in circles for Emma. It couldn't decide because Emma hadn't decided which man she truly loved.

**But who will Emma choose? Oh wait till you find out what's happening there! You'll have to wait as tomorrow we take a momentary break from Emma's love life and focus on her family life (well, on the whole anyway :P) As always, thanks for the wonderful support through reviews and ideas, please keep them coming! :)**


	17. Lessons

**Before I begin, I must say the debate as to who you want Emma to choose is really heating up! Thought it would be a one horse race. But seems we have a lot of both Swanfire and Captain Swan fans reading this :P. Wait till you see how it's decided… Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter- it was certainly one of the most fun to write! :).**

* * *

True to her word, the very next morning Emma was up bright an early badgering Rumple for magic lessons. After about an hour, he agreed. Henry even managed to coax Regina into helping, as Emma being able to use her magic would add to his protection.

"Shall we go down to my cabin then?" Rumple asked. Emma nodded, and got up. But she, Rumple and Regina weren't the only ones to rise. Her parents had got up as well.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. You haven't fully recovered." Snow said.

"Exactly," David agreed. "We're coming to watch so we can put an end to the lesson if we think you're too tired." He said. Emma tried to argue back but Snow stopped her.

"Don't bother Emma, we're coming. I've had you faint once already because of this stupid magic, I won't let it happen again."

"Fine!" Emma groaned, about to stomp towards Rumple's cabin when Henry piped up.

"No fair! If Grandma and Gramps get to see then I want to come to!" He whined. Emma shot him her most parental look, but it was nothing compared to what Regina used to give him when he stepped out of line. "Right then, it's a whole family thing! Let's all watch me make a fool of myself shall we!"

"I hate to break it to you, Miss Swan, but not all these people will fit in my cabin and allow us enough room to work. If you want your parents and son to be involved, it'll have to be here on main deck." Rumple said cautiously. Emma's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Where not only my family, but Hook and Bae see as well?" Rumple grimaced and nodded. "Wonderful." Emma hissed. Hook couldn't help but grin at her antics; he was quite looking forward to watching! "Well, best get started then…" Emma said, walking to the middle of the deck. She figured if they were going to watch there was no point in hiding in a corner. "So what next, Gold?" She asked, a little on the grumpy side. Rumple got everyone to clear the table and stand above at the captain's wheel so there was plenty of space. Snow and David protested at first, but Emma told them if they didn't move she'd lock herself, Rumple and Regina in his cabin while the lesson took place, so they agreed to stand with the others. Regina placed a fork on the table and she and Rumple went and stood either side of Emma. Snow watched incredibly closely, no matter what events had now taken place Rumplestiltskin and Regina being either side of her daughter when she was about to be in a vulnerable position made her incredibly tense. "It's simple, Miss Swan," Said Rumple. "Move the fork off the table." Emma went to put her hand up, but Regina caught it and held it at her side. David nearly forgot Regina was helping and went to pull Emma away from her touch. Bae was in awe of Emma's strength, something he'd always loved about her. Hook couldn't move his eyes from her face. It was in such concentration and it was so beautiful.

"Just with your mind." Regina told Emma. So Emma refocused on the fork, willing it to move. And then she felt a searing pain in her head. Like someone had slammed the breaks. She groaned in pain and fell to her knees, unconscious again.

"That's it, stop." Snow commanded, as she and David flew down the stairs. They reached Emma just as Rumple and Regina were trying to wake her up.

"She's fine, Snow. It's just because this is all new to her. If she wants to learn, this is the price-"

"Well I guess she won't be learning then." Snow snapped, taking Emma from Regina and Rumple's arms and cradling her on the floor. Regina rolled her eyes.

"She _has _to learn Snow; she's dangerous if she can't control her emotions."

"Our daughter doesn't have to do anything that hurts her." Snow snapped back. "Not anymore." She thought to herself.

"On this rare occasion, I agree with Regina. Emma must learn to control her power for the good of everyone."

"And like my wife said," David snarled, pulling Emma into his arms and standing up with her. "Emma will do nothing that causes her harm, our parenting style is a little different from yours imp." Rumple snorted.

"Yeah, in that there isn't one. You aren't really a parent so stop pretending."

"I'm more of a father than you've ever been imp!" Rumple was about to go forward and tell David exactly what he thought of him, when Bae, Hook and Henry came down.

"Break it up dad," Bae said, trying to take Rumple back.

"Don't you butt in, this doesn't concern you." David snapped at Bae.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help protect your daughter-"

"Exactly, that's my job. Back off punk-"

"Don't you call my son a punk!" Rumple shouted, trying to fight Bae's hold on him.

"I'll call him a punk if I want to." Hook could see that Rumple was getting closer to David, who was holding Emma. He stepped in between them.

"Move back." He snarled.

"Don't you get involved either pirate!" David warned him.

"Guys…" Henry said timidly.

"Henry, go to your cabin." Regina told him, still locking eyes with Snow. "NOW!" She shouted when Henry didn't move. Henry stormed off after that, but he wouldn't be talking to any of them!

"Don't you shout at Henry like that!" Snow yelled at her when Henry had left.

"I will speak to my son as I see fit." Regina retorted.

"He isn't your son; he is my daughter's son." Snow replied, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Regina sneered.

"He may well be her son as well. But he is still my little boy. I'm his _mother _and you're his _grandmother. _Feel old yet dear?" Snow went to fly for Regina but Hook held her back.

"You don't want to do that." He said. He knew Emma wouldn't appreciate waking up to find her mom in a heap on the floor.

"Get your hands off my wife!" David barked at him. Hook didn't let go.

"Sorry mate, but I'm stopping another casualty for today." He said, as Snow tried to kick him into letting her go so she could claw Regina's eyes out.

Emma started to feel herself coming to. She heard the buzz of many loud voices tumbling over the top of each other.

"I'm trying to help you daughter, something you've been fairly useless at her whole life, and you're slagging off my son?-"

"Dad let it go!-"

"Come on then Snow!-"

"I can finally show you just a little of how I feel because of what you've done to our family-"

"Your highness, calm down!-"

"Pirate I swear if my daughter wasn't in my arms I'd throttle you right now!" Emma had had enough.

"STOP!" She screamed. Silence. Everyone looked at her. Snow got herself loose from Hook and ran over to her.

"Honey, are you ok?" She said, obviously worried as she gingerly touched Emma's forehead. Emma nodded.

"I'm alright, got a major headache though so if we could keep world war three's volume to a minimum please?"

"Come on and we'll take you back to bed." David said, already moving towards her cabin. Emma asked him to stop as they reached Gold, who gave David a very stern look.

"I still wanna learn, though I think it's best if next time it's just you and me." From the little she heard of the argument between Regina and her mom, she knew there was no way Snow would allow Regina to be in the same room as her without Snow being there as well.

"Fine." Gold grunted. David held Emma closer to him. He didn't much like the idea of Emma on her own with Gold either, but he had to admit it was better than her with Regina.

David set Emma down in her bed, and like last time Snow climbed in with her. Emma hated herself for it, but she enjoyed the comfort that Snow being there gave her. Snow took Emma's hand with one of her own and used the other hand to stroke through Emma's hair.

"I'll try it again tomorrow when it's just Gold and I-"

"Hmm… We'll see about that tomorrow." Snow said disapprovingly. She'd try her best to convince Emma not to go through with it, but knowing that Emma had her stubbornness she knew it would be no easy task. Emma gave her a look Snow had sadly found herself all too familiar with. When Emma felt vulnerable or scared, she would give her mom and dad her "you're not leaving right?" look. David saw it too and came down and crouched beside the bed.

"You go to sleep, Em." He whispered reassuringly. "We're right here." Snow started humming a tune she remembered her mother humming her to sleep with. With a pang, she remembered humming this to Emma, when she was just a bump. Very slowly, Emma's eyelids drooped, and she fell asleep. David smiled and patted Snow's knee.

"Are you coming with me?" He said as he got up. Snow shook her head, smiling at her sleeping daughter.

"Not right now. If I see Regina I may just throw her overboard. David grimaced, he was glad the journey was coming to an end. Emma wasn't. She knew that she had to make a choice, and she had to make it soon.

**So, who will she choose? Wait and see, wait and see… As always, please review and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! :)**


	18. No further forward

Over the next few days on the boat, Emma continued her private lessons with Rumple. They had been going well. She'd fainted a few times, but kept that to herself so that nobody worried. The lessons were certainly good for one thing; they helped keep her mind of her choice.

The last day aboard the Jolly Roger was sure to be a slow one. Hook knew the time would was fast approaching where he'd part ways with Miss Swan, and that wasn't something he was coping with, so he stayed at the captain's wheel, staring straight at the sea. Neil desperately wanted to talk to Emma about what she'd said the night before they were all reunited, but with Henry demanding his full attention that wasn't looking likely for a while. Emma had kept herself busy doing anything and everything she could. By midmorning, she was trying to get a frustrating knot out of one of her boot's laces. Snow could see her through the open door. She knew fine well the frustration on her face had nothing to do with the knot. She touched her husband's arm and nodded towards their daughter. He frowned at Snow.

"What can we do to help her?" He asked, desperate. Snow watched heartbroken as Emma grabbed great fistfuls her beautiful hair before trying again. She sighed.

"Come on, we have to talk to her."

Emma attempted to get the knot out of her boot again, but it wasn't budging. It was like everything else in her life, unsolvable. She'd taken the necklace her parents had given her and held it above her own stomach; it was still stubbornly swinging in a circle. Emma didn't know how she would ever have it swinging in one particular direction; it didn't seem possible right now. Finally, giving in to the pent up rage inside her she picked the shoe up and hurled it hard against the cabin wall.

"Bad day, huh?" She heard from the door. She turned to see both her parents staring at her. She turned away from their gaze; it was uncomfortable, like they were trying to see right through to her soul.

"Just a little." She grumbled. Snow walked over to where the boot had fell on the floor, picked it up, and walked back over to where Emma was sitting on her bed. Much practice as a bandit had left her an expert with tricky knots. With little trouble, she got it unstuck. She put the boot beside her on the bed and held her hand out flat.

"Foot." She commanded. Emma gave her a disbelieving look. Snow raised her eyebrows, before dropping her gaze to Emma's foot expectantly. Emma slowly moved her foot from the floor and into her mother's hand. Snow smiled as she placed Emma's foot on her knee and began to gently put the boot back on and put the laces back on.

"How did you manage that so easily?" Emma asked, almost a little irritated that Snow had got it so much quicker than her. Snow chuckled and shrugged. She looked up so she and Emma were eye to eye. David stared in awe at the scene; Snow was just such a natural with their daughter.

"I was patient, thought about it, and then worked it out." Snow said simply. Emma seemed to get what she was saying.

"Not all things are as easy to work out as knots, mom." She said, trying to hide the anger in her tone. David came over and placed a hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"No, they're not. But nothing can get better if you don't try and do _something _about it- even if it's hard." David pointed at Snow who was nearly finished lacing up Emma's boot. "And as you can see, no matter how easy or hard something is, we'll always be here to help you do it. Even if you think it's impossible." Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight, but a few tears escaped them. Snow went to comfort her, but David put his hand up, signalling her to stop. He thought he could handle this; it was his turn to try on the natural act. He took Emma into his arms and kissed her head.

"I don't know what to do." She cried. David held her closer.

"Well, I can tell you one thing Em. You'll never know what to do unless you talk to them both." Emma wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But how do I do that? I mean saying 'Hey, I kinda love you, but I love this other guy too' sounds a little off." David laughed at her bluntness.

"I think they both know the score. You just need to be honest with them about where they stand. That way, you can start to move forward, and begin to make your choice." Emma sniffed, and stood up, walking to the door.

"I guess there's no time like the present…" She mumbled.

"Emma?" David said, Emma turned before she left the cabin.

"Like I said, we've got your back. If you run into bother with either of them, we'll be right behind you." David reached out and took Snow's hand. "We won't let them hurt you." Snow nodded enthusiastically. Emma gave a small smile back at them. Although she truly believed them, this was something she had to do on her own. She could see Neil playing with Henry on the main deck. He looked so happy, and she was about to go and wreck it. She took a deep breath in, and walked towards him, ready to talk things through. But before she made it, she turned back. Sure enough, both her parents were watching her. David had his arm around Snow. They smiled at her. Snow gave her the thumbs up sign. Emma grinned. They really did have her back, and she really could do this.

**So, tomorrow Emma will begin the first of her chats. She'll be starting off with Neil, exciting! As always, reviews and ideas much appreciated :) **


	19. Neil

Emma held back for a moment, watching father and son interact. It was so sweet watching them bonding. They were play fighting with a couple of sticks (the wooden swords having been left in Storybrooke).

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Said someone behind her, making Emma jump. She turned to see Rumple smiling at her. Now that she thought about it, Emma didn't think she'd ever seen him smile a more genuine, happy smile. It was a shame Emma couldn't return his happy smile.

"Yeah, it's sweet." She replied. Rumple tilted his head. He looked at her first, then his son and grandson playing together, and then up to the captain's wheel. He looked back at Emma, the pain clearly etched on her face.

"All I want is for Bae to be happy. And I know being with you would make him very happy." Emma shifted uncomfortable at the almost emotional blackmail. "However," Rumple continued. "I also know that he wouldn't be happy with you, if your heart wasn't truly in the relationship. It would also hurt Henry if that were the case. What I'm getting at here Miss Swan is, whatever choice you make, don't make it just because it's the right choice morally. Make it because it's the right one for the future." With that, Rumple walked away, giving Emma a chance to talk to his son. Emma walked over with what she hoped looked like a happy smile on her face. Henry grinned at her.

"Hey mom!" He shouted, stopping the play fight. He ran over to her and she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey kid…" Emma thought fast on her feet, she needed Henry to leave them to it, but she didn't want him knowing why. Then she spied Hook all alone at the wheel. "Why don't you go ask Hook to show you some more ways to steer the ship? I know your dad already taught you, but I'm sure Hook could show you a few cool moves. It'll be your last chance before we get home." Henry turned to his dad for approval. Neil waved him off.

"On you go pal, you can finish kicking my butt when you get back." With that, Henry sped off to the captain's wheel. Neil chuckled. "You can tell that kid is the grandson of royalty. He's pretty handy with a sword." Neil spied Emma's serious expression, and his smile faded.

"You want to talk about what you told your mom the night before we all reunited, don't you?" He asked. Any colour that remained in Emma's face drained.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. Neil blushed a little, avoiding her eye.

"Well, you just assumed I was asleep, and I didn't stop either of you talking. You obviously had a lot you needed to get off your chest." Emma shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "I'm not mad, if that's what you're so nervous about." Emma finally plucked up the courage to look at him. He was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes. He wasn't mad; he just wanted to know where he stood. Emma sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you, Neil." She said quietly.

"We've never exactly been the perfect couple, have we? I mean, it seems like whenever I have you, no offence, but you do something to muck it up!" Neil smiled at her.

"I suppose I do." He said simply. "But I want you to know, Emma. I've never meant to hurt you. I really haven't. You gave me the best gift ever, my son. And I can't thank you enough for that. I just want you to know Emma, that whatever you decide, I'll support you." Neil reached out and touched Emma's cheek. Emma placed her hand over his for a moment. She couldn't deny that Neil cared about her. But she also couldn't deny that he had hurt her, a lot. And she got mad at herself for not being able to get mad at him! She heard a whoop of excitement from the captain's wheel and looked and saw Henry alone steering the ship. Hook was standing back, watching, a proud smile on his face. Emma grimaced at Neil.

"I'd better sort that. I'm not sure an eleven year old in charge here is a good idea…"

"Do you want me to go?" Neil asked. Emma snorted.

"And start round two of world war three? No thanks, I'll deal with this. Neil shrugged and went to his dad's cabin to check on him. Truth be told, as long as he was supervised, Emma didn't mind Henry steering. She just needed and excuse to talk to Hook…

**So, tomorrow it's Hook's turn! Whatever will be said? Find out tomorrow! As usual, please review and ideas always welcome :)**


	20. Hook

**Ok, I lied. As a special treat, you can have an extra chapter today! This one's defo for you Roundabout Of Red Roses! Hope you enjoy my special Captain Swan chapter ^^.**

Emma slowly approached the captain's wheel. Henry saw her approaching.

"Look, mom!" He said proudly. "I'm steering the whole ship all by myself!" Emma chuckled.

"I see that. Would you mind handing the wheel back over to the captain before you turn this into the Titanic number two?" Henry shrugged, and Hook came over and took the wheel.

"Henry, I think Regina wants to talk to you about how you wanna do living arrangements when we get home, why don't you go and sort that out?" When Henry had sped off, Emma turned her full attention to Hook.

"I am so not old enough for him to be taking driving lessons, no matter the type of vehicle." Hook smiled at her, Emma couldn't help the way her stomach jolted when he did that.

"I get the feeling you're not really here to discuss your son, Swan." He said.

"Listen, Hook-"

"Yes, your highness?" He interrupted. Emma looked away, uncomfortable.

"Please don't call me that…" She mumbled. She might be royalty technically now, but it didn't feel right being called anything like your highness or princess, it was too weird.

"Why can't I call you that?" He asked her. Emma blinked at him, confused. Why was he asking her questions? "Is it because it reminds you of things you couldn't have? It's too much, too painful." Hook held up his hooked hand and flicked it with a finger from his other hand.

"I understand." He whispered. He took a step closer to her, bridging the gap between them. "Like I've told you before, Swan, I can read you like an open book." He winked at her. "So, anyway, I believe you came here to talk to me. But as you do, please, call me Killian. Hook is my 'your highness'." Emma blanked for a moment, forgetting why she was there; she was so lost in the moment.

"Uh, ok… Killian." She fumbled. "I just- I need to know that if- and that's still if Killian- I hand my heart over to you, you're not going to tear it to shreds in front of me." Emma blurted out. Hook raised an eyebrow at her.

"When have I ever given you reason to doubt me? I've never broken your heart, the same can't be said for other men aboard this ship-"

"Don't go there, Killian." Emma warned. Hook held his arms up in defence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve. I'm just saying, Emma," Hook reached forward and grasped Emma's shoulder. "I've never hurt you, and I wouldn't. I just hate seeing you with _him. _He doesn't deserve you." Emma shrugged his hand off.

"Who are you to decide whose good enough for me?" She asked angrily.

"Emma, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. What I'm trying to say is-"

"You know what, forget it. I can't do this." Emma said, before storming back to her cabin leaving Hook upset and confused at the captain's wheel. Emma could've kicked herself when she returned to her cabin. Why did she have to let her temper get the better of her? Why couldn't she let her stupid walls come down? She didn't want to think about it anymore tonight, so she forced herself to go to sleep. But it was a restless sleep, because her brain couldn't help but wonder in her dreams.

**But who are those dreams about? Answers coming soon! As always, reviews and ideas always greatly appreciated. :)**


	21. Advice

The journey back to Storybrooke had gone smoother than anyone could have hoped for. It was the emotional rollercoaster of the return that would be bumpy. Snow knew Emma was struggling with the decision before her, and Emma knew it wasn't fair to keep them both in limbo. Snow and Charming arranged for the first weekend back for Henry to stay with Regina to give Emma time to think. Bae was still catching up with his dad and Belle and Hook spent most of his time aboard his now docked ship. Emma barely even left her bedroom.

David came down the day after the return with Emma's politely rejected dinner. He set it on the counter and sighed.

"She won't eat anything, and I can see she's barely slept a wink all night. We can't let her go on like this, Snow." David walked over and gently placed his hand over his wife's. "We need to talk to her. I know we can't influence her, but we should at least try and get her to talk about what she's thinking." Snow groaned, David was right, but that didn't mean Emma would open up easily.

Emma heard the gentle tap on the door. She looked up to see both her parent's smiling gently at her. She flopped back down on her bed, not in the mood for a heart to heart. She felt the bed sag as her mom sat on the edge of the bed, and her dad at the foot of it. Snow squeezed Emma's shoulder.

"I know this isn't easy for you Emma," She said quietly. "But this isn't good for you, laying here like this. We just want to know what you're thinking so we can support you." David nodded earnestly.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" Emma sniffed, sitting up. She wrapped her arms defensively around her knees and stared at the bed. "Well, I'll tell you what I'm thinking then! I'm thinking that this whole situation is totally screwed up! One man breaks my heart time and time again, but he's different now, older. And I still have feelings for him, but I moved on when I thought he'd died. And who do I move on to? The sensible, caring family man? Oh no, I get feelings for the charismatic pirate! The one who makes me go weak at the knees when he smiles at me, but in the back of my head I can't help but wonder who else he's smiling to like that. And I can't even think about just me in all this. It's not just Emma faces the world anymore. Where if it all goes pear shaped, I just hit the ground running. Nope, I have a stupid family now! I'm a ruddy mom! Whatever I do now, I think of Henry first. And please, don't get me wrong I would do _anything _for my son, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt sometimes." Snow just let it all come out of Emma, Emma had been needing this rant since, well, since they'd found out Bae was alive. When Emma had stopped, she burst into frustrated tears. David scooted up the bed so Emma was squished between her parents.

"I'm glad you've finally addressed these feelings, Emma," Snow said, rubbing circles on Emma's back. "Mostly because now we can help you." David took Emma's tear soaked face in his hands and turned it so he and his daughter were eye to eye. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're right, it's not just Emma faces the world anymore. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Emma has parents now, parents who can listen to her, and give her advice if she just asks for it." Emma gave a loud sob.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed. Snow and David's hearts broke for their daughter. Just once, couldn't she have an easy choice? Snow reached to Emma's chest, and put a hand just over where her heart was beating.

"This heart," She said kindly. "Is one of the best hearts of all time. If it wasn't for this heart, and its ability to love and think of others before itself, I would be dead." Snow used her free hand to cup Emma's cheek. "I think you should listen to it. That's how you'll know what to do." Emma sighed, and got up out the bed, grabbing her coat.

"I need some air." She mumbled before leaving.

"Emma, Emma wait!" She heard her mother call after her, but she needed time to think.

Hours later, Emma was still thinking, just swinging back and forth at the play park. She was smiling now though, she was thinking about something different. Her mother was right; she had to listen to her heart to find her answers. She felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. She turned to see who it was and smiled, in her heart as well as on her face.

"You're exactly who I needed to see. I know I've made the right decision."

**But who? Who is behind Emma? This, my good readers, is where I turn to you. You've been such great supports throughout this whole story, giving me wonderful reviews and ideas just when I needed them the most. So, to thank you for that, I would like you to help me decide Emma's choice. Out of these three options, which do you want to be the final result?**

**Emma to choose Hook**

**Emma to choose Bae**

**Or Emma to choose neither of them, and to focus on her family. The choice is yours! I've set up a poll and the most popular choice by 10am on 21/07/2013 (well, in the UK anyway for those reading from outside my little country :P) will be the choice made in the final chapter. Thank you again for all your support! Until Sunday :)**


	22. Poll

Ok everyone, having some technical difficulties with the poll so unless someone can give me some MAJOR help on understanding why this isn't working, we'll be switching to counting reviews and PMs, sorry about this! If you can help please do! :S


	23. Poll info 2

Right guys, scratch the earlier plan as the poll appears to be working now, sorry about this, transfer any review votes to the poll please :)


	24. The Choice

**(This is quite long so bear with me :L) So, here it is- the final chapter. Thank you for voting on my poll, and sorry for the technical difficulties at the beginning! :L This was the choice you voted for, but as I wrote chapters for all 3 outcomes, I'll post them as well as extras so if you want you can pretend one of them was the proper ending ;). I'd like to thank you all for your support through reviews and ideas. Especially people like Davis Family Fan, QuilleAnnie, Crowned Tiger and Sassiecassie 218 who've given me numerous reviews and ideas between them so a shout out to all of them! But, in particular I'd like to thank Roundabout of Red Roses. I know I've mentioned her before, but she deserves a second mention :P. I'd like to thank her for all her kindness and support throughout the process of this story. Thanks for bearing with me there. Just one last thing, even if this isn't the ending you wanted, wrote endings for all 3 outcomes so will post them as well (along with this babble and the one at the end too…) and you can pretend your favourite won anyway :P Now, without further delay, here is the final chapter…**

If the choice is Hook:

"You're exactly who I needed to see. I know I've made the right decision." Emma said, finally feeling that everything was going to be ok. "I'm glad you feel that way, lass." Hook whispered in her ear. Emma put her arms over his, pulling him closer.

"Killian…" She whispered contently. He placed his chin on her head.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. Emma got up off of the swing and stood beside him. She slid her hands through to between his jacket and shirt and held him close. If she wasn't there, Killian would have been jumping up and down with his fist in the air in triumph. He finally had Emma in his arms. He made a promise to himself that he'd never let her leave them for very long. But then he felt his shirt getting wet. He looked down and saw that Emma was crying.

"Hey," He said, pulling her to arm's length so he could see her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm just so sorry that I put you through all of this, that I wasn't brave enough to be honest with myself and make my mind up sooner." She sobbed.

"It's alright," He said soothingly. Killian took Emma's face in his hands. She stared up at him, the love they shared in that one glance was more than some people get in a lifetime. Without needing to speak, they knew what they both wanted. Killian leaned in at the same time as Emma and they shared a passionate kiss. Emma was pressing his head to hers, biting his lower lip. Killian moved his hands lower down her back, dipping her down slightly as Emma tangled her hands in his gorgeous dark broke hair.

"Eww!" Came a voice from behind them. Emma and Killian broke apart. Emma turned scarlet as she saw her son and parents staring at them. Henry looked like he was about to be sick, Snow looked deliriously happy and David looked like he didn't know what to feel.

"I agree kid," her dad said, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder. Emma and Killian smiled sheepishly at them, Emma took Killian's hand, symbolising her choice had been made (as if the kiss hadn't already done that, but they weren't meant to see that.) Snow clapped her hands she was that excited, her baby was finally getting her happy ending.

"Do you love her?" David asked, giving Killian a very serious look.

"Aye mate," Killian said without hesitation, squeezing Emma's hand. "With all my heart."

"If I hand her over to you, do you promise me you'll never hurt her?" Snow rolled her eyes.

"_David _we talked about this. Emma's her own person, you're not handing her over- stop being so macho." She said, poking him in the ribs. David ignored her; he had to hear Killian say it before he'd trust his daughter's heart with him.

"Well?" He pressed.

"You have nothing to worry about. I truly love Emma; she's brought back a part of me I feared was dead. As long as she's with me, all my energy will be focused on keeping both her and Henry happy and safe." David stared directly into Killian's eyes. It was her father that Emma got her "super power" from. David could see that Killian was being sincere. He held out his hand to Killian. Killian smiled, relieved that David wasn't going to chop his head off.

"I'll still be keeping an eye on you, Hook-"

"It's Killian, dad." Emma interrupted. "And don't worry, I trust him, and I don't trust easy. So if I can trust him, he's safe." David gave a slight smile, this would be hard for him, but if it was Emma's choice, he would try and get along with Killian. Snow smiled encouragingly at her husband, Snow was so happy she could cry.

Emma let go of Killian's hand and made her way over to her son. She bent down so they were eye level with each other.

"Is this all ok with you, kid? Because if it isn't, it doesn't happen." She said. Henry smiled up at his mom.

"I'm really happy for you, mom." He told her, but Emma could see he wasn't telling the truth. She gently placed a finger under his chin and tilted it up towards her.

"Remember my super power, Henry? I know you're not telling me the truth, come on, spit it out." Henry looked like he was torn about telling her. But Emma just kept looking at him, and he knew she'd get it out of him soon enough.

"It's just… Ho-Killian's great, but he's not- not-"

"Not your dad?" Emma finished for him?" Henry nodded, scared that Emma would be upset with him. But she wasn't, she totally understood. "No, he's not. And he never will be. Because you already have a dad who loves you very much and whom I will never stop seeing you. Neil will always be your dad, but it would do more harm than good if we got back together. We don't work together; we always end up hurting each other. And I won't risk you getting hurt too." Killian joined Emma in front of Henry.

"It's like your mother said, lad. Please don't think I'm trying to replace your father. I would never do that to you or Neil." Hook held his hand out to Henry. "But can we be friends?" Henry ignored his hand and ran into him, giving him a giant hug. Killian was taken aback, he wasn't expecting that. He placed his hand on Henry's back and patted it softly, looking up happily at Emma. Emma was now crying with delight. As was Snow, it was just so perfect. Eventually, Henry let go of Killian and looked at him, grinning. Killian chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair; they'd get along just fine. Emma retook Killian's hand.

"Come on," She said happily. "Let's all go home." And so the family walked back home together. Together, as they always would be.

**Well, that's this story ended. I hope you enjoyed. I can't thank you enough for your support :). I have another few stories just about ready for when I get back from London and the support I've been given from this story has given me the confidence to post them, so thank you. Until those stories are up, I'd love to hear from you, as I don't know many oncers! Until the next story, and thank you all again! :D**


	25. The Choice- 2nd place

**(This is quite long so bear with me :L) So, here it is- the final chapter. Thank you for voting on my poll, and sorry for the technical difficulties at the beginning! :L This was the choice you voted for, but as I wrote chapters for all 3 outcomes, I'll post them as well as extras so if you want you can pretend one of them was the proper ending ;). I'd like to thank you all for your support through reviews and ideas. Especially people like Davis Family Fan, QuilleAnnie, Crowned Tiger and Sassiecassie 218 who've given me numerous reviews and ideas between them so a shout out to all of them! But, in particular I'd like to thank Roundabout of Red Roses. I know I've mentioned her before, but she deserves a second mention :P. I'd like to thank her for all her kindness and support throughout the process of this story. Thanks for bearing with me there. Just one last thing, even if this isn't the ending you wanted, wrote endings for all 3 outcomes so will post them as well (along with this babble and the one at the end too…) and you can pretend your favourite won anyway :P Now, without further delay, here is the final chapter…**

"You're exactly who I needed to see. I know I've made the right decision." Emma said, finally feeling that everything was going to be ok. Neil tightened his grip on her, drawing her closer.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered in her ear. Emma could feel the tears welling up as she laughed into his chest. She pulled away from his so she could look up into his eyes. They hadn't changed since she fell in love with them over a decade ago. She placed a hand lovingly on his cheek, and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Oh would you just kiss already!" Came a voice impatiently making Neil and Emma jump. Emma turned round to see her father and son glaring at her mother who was turning red and covering her mouth.

"Sorry," She mumbled through her hand. "I couldn't help myself. Emma smiled at her, wrapping her arms around Neil's waist.

"Well we can't do it now," Emma said, nodding at Henry. "We could scar the kid for life if we get started. Heaven knows walking in on your parents would be awkward…" Snow turned a deeper shade of red, but David didn't really hear her. He was too busy starting directly at Neil.

"You've already broken my daughter's heart. I wasn't there to help it then, but I am here now. Do you promise me that you will never hurt her again?" Neil looked into David's eyes. Being a father now himself, he understood the pain in David's gaze. It hurt him enough knowing the pain he'd caused Emma, without now empathising with her parents' pain.

"You don't have to worry, sir. I've let her slip away from me too many times; I never intend to let it happen again." Neil could see David's whole face soften as he smiled at him, and then turned his gaze to Emma.

"I know what you mean." He said. Unable to hold back his joy any longer, Henry ran forward and just about tackled his parents to the ground with a massive hug.

"I knew it!" He screamed. "I knew you loved each other!" He buried himself between his parents hug, relishing in their shared love for each other and their son. He looked up at them, his eyes sparkling. "Now we can be a proper family." Henry ruffled his hair.

"Yeah kid, I guess you're right. As always." Emma laughed and looked up at her parents, a sudden realisation hitting her.

"I guess I really am your daughter." She told them. David and Snow both gave sarcastic shocked looks back.

"What gave it away?" Snow said over-dramatically. "The chin? The stubbornness-"

"The wonderful tact?" David chimed in. Emma rolled her eyes playfully t them.

"Well, yes all those things did help… But something else too. You guys always seem to lose each other- but hopefully those days are behind you- but more important than that, you always found each other." Emma looked up at Neil. "Just like me and Neil." Snow couldn't hold back the tears any longer. David put his arm around her, a couple of tears rolling down his cheek as well. Their baby finally got what she deserved; she finally had her happy ending. Her prince charming. And nobody could take him from her this time. Their little family was finally complete.

**Well, that's this story ended. I hope you enjoyed. I can't thank you enough for your supportJ. I have another few stories just about ready for when I get back from London and the support I've been given from this story has given me the confidence to post them, so thank you. Until those stories are up, I'd love to hear from you, as I don't know many oncers! Until the next story, and thank you all again! :D**


	26. The Choice- 3rd place

**(This is quite long so bear with me :L) So, here it is- the final chapter. Thank you for voting on my poll, and sorry for the technical difficulties at the beginning! :L This was the choice you voted for, but as I wrote chapters for all 3 outcomes, I'll post them as well as extras so if you want you can pretend one of them was the proper ending ;). I'd like to thank you all for your support through reviews and ideas. Especially people like Davis Family Fan, QuilleAnnie, Crowned Tiger and Sassiecassie 218 who've given me numerous reviews and ideas between them so a shout out to all of them! But, in particular I'd like to thank Roundabout of Red Roses. I know I've mentioned her before, but she deserves a second mention :P. I'd like to thank her for all her kindness and support throughout the process of this story. Thanks for bearing with me there. Just one last thing, even if this isn't the ending you wanted, wrote endings for all 3 outcomes so will post them as well (along with this babble and the one at the end too…) and you can pretend your favourite won anyway :P Now, without further delay, here is the final chapter…**

"You're exactly who I needed to see. I know I've made the right decision." Emma said, finally feeling that everything was going to be ok. This was all she had ever really needed, her family. Her parents were standing hand in hand behind Henry, who still had his arms around her shoulders. Emma got up from the swing and bent down so she and her son were the same height before pulling him into a giant hug.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. Emma felt him nod against her cheek.

"I know, I love you too." He whispered back. Emma heard footsteps coming closer to them, and then both her parents were kneeling on the ground with them, making it a group hug. Snow was on the side nearest Emma. She kissed Emma's forehead.

"We were so worried when you left," She told her. "We went straight round to Regina's and got Henry to help us look. He's always known you best; we knew he'd find you."

"If it wasn't for him finding me on my birthday last year, I never would have met you two." Emma locked eyes with her son.

"I owe him everything." Henry shook his head.

"No you don't. You're my mom. Besides, thanks to you I have a whole family now! Even my other mom." Snow gently tugged on Emma's shoulder so her daughter looked at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you hurting again." Emma nodded her head confidently.

"Very sure mom. She ruffled Henry's hair. "This is the only man in my life right now-"

"Hey!" Her dad shouted, a little offended. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, the only _little _man in my life right now, happy?" Emma said, going over to her dad. He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Very, you can't get rid of me that easy! And if Henry is the little man in your life, you realise that makes you the little woman in both mine and your mother's, right?" Emma shrugged her shoulders.  
"I can live with that." Snow's eyes were shining brighter than they ever had before, and David couldn't help but pick Emma up and twirl her round in the air. She had admitted she was their little woman, their baby. They were finally going to get to be proper parents without the threat of, well, anything. As her dad spun her around, Emma couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the pirate ship at the dock.

"Some day." She thought. She knew right now she had to focus on being both a mother and a daughter. She had parents who'd proven time and time again that they loved her unconditionally, and a son who was the light in all their lives. The boy who could see the good in anyone. For the first time in her life, Emma Swan was finally truly happy. She had everything she'd ever wanted or needed. And there wasn't anybody who could take the three people she loved away from her.

**Well, that's this story ended. I hope you enjoyed. I can't thank you enough for your supportJ. I have another few stories just about ready for when I get back from London and the support I've been given from this story has given me the confidence to post them, so thank you. Until those stories are up, I'd love to hear from you, as I don't know many oncers! Until the next story, and thank you all again! :D**


End file.
